Por un error te ame
by yuemai
Summary: Esta es la historia de como ella la chica mas tierna de Konoha, por un malentendido tendra que buscar refugio en quien en su vida le ha hablado, jamas imagino llegar a recibir tal muestra de afecto?..."no, claro que no debo de estar imaginandolo..."
1. El error que me llevo a ti

hace muchos años que no había tomado el suficiente valor como para declararte mis sentimientos...pero ahora justo hoy cuando el sol no es mi aliado y pareciera que fuera a caer una tormenta he recopilado todo el valor que tenia guardado hace muchos años para poder decirte cuanto te amo y cuan sinceros son mis sentimientos hacia ti ,que eres lo mas importante que ha pasado en mi vida durante los últimos años pero…algo le dice a mis pies que no te busque que solo será una perdida de tiempo que hare lo mismo que sucedió hace un año atrás cuando supuestamente recopile el valor necesario y solo hice el ridículo quedándome muda delante de ti, algo le dice a mi cuerpo que se mueva y corra en dirección a la nada como siempre lo hace pero no y me oculte allí para nunca mas salir pero ya no…hoy será diferente..  
Hoy es el día...Hoy me digo basta Hinata Hyuga hoy es tu día eres una mujer lo bastante grande (bueno aun me queda un año de prepa) pero igual ya no soy la pequeña que solía correr por todo(o he dejado de lado esa manía un poco pero la he dejado).  
En estos momentos me dirijo hacia irchiraku Ramen donde sueles pasar tiempo con tus amigos pero te he esperado durante muchas horas cuando ya estoy dispuesta a irme a buscarte ha otro lugar me topo con Sai el cual me observa cuidadosamente como suele hacerlo aunque pareciera que no le interesa mi rostro avergonzado, yo rápidamente le digo

- Sai has visto a Naruto-kun –dije con mis manos en mi pecho-  
-hola Hinata, como estas –dijo sarcásticamente-  
-muy bien gracias ..p-pero no has respondido a mi pregunta  
-ahhh yo muy bien gracias también  
-l-lo l-lamento mucho …Sai noo f-fue mi i-intencion  
-no se preocupe bella Hinata  
-p-pero aun no me responde ha visto a Naruto-kun-dije jugando con mis dedos –  
-mmmm…Naruto-puso su dedo índice en su mentón para luego agregar-mmm no….yo no le he visto, pero si quiere puede dejarle un mensaje… ya que hoy nos dieron una misión para esta tarde junto con Sakura ..ohhh ahora q ue recuerdo tengo misión –dijidte sorprendido creo que lo habías olvidado-  
-nooo-dije agitando mis mano para todos lados creo que tenia el rostro bastante rojo ya que colocaste tu mano sobre mi frente y dijiste –  
-Hinata-chan no tendrá fiebre se ve muy roja  
-n-no p-para n-nada ..m-me t-tengo q-que ir a buscar a Naruto-lo ultimo fue un susurro casi inaudible cuando derrepente siento una mano sostener mi brazo –p-pero q-que..-fue lo único que alcance a pronunciar cuando me dijiste-  
- no le gustaría ir por un helado ?-me dijiste con la sorisa que te caracteriza vacia-  
-e-eto y-yo b-bueno n-no q-querría s-ser u-un –molestia p-para usted además usted tiene misión…  
-para mi no es una molestia salir con semejante musa…además lo de la misión estaré listo rápido  
-"como zafarme fue lo único que pensé en ese momento...hoy Naruto iría a una misión y quizás no vuelva pronto dejándome con todo esto que tengo aquí en el corazón justo cuando había tomado el valor suficiente como para hablarle y declárale mis sentimientos se ira de misión dejándome otra vez con todo …pero esta vez no esta vez te buscare y te confesare todo pero en primer lugar tengo que irme de aquí pero que hago Sai no me deja marcharme de este lugar..  
-o-oh Sai creo que comenzara a llover y los helados b-bueno tu entiendes no son muy buenos amigos de la lluvia…no crees tu? –le dije con la ingenuidad que me caracteriza-  
-tienes mucha razón (me esta evitando pero no puedo permitir que sepa la verdad aun seria doloroso, aunque algún día tendrá que saberlo pero tratare de evitar que se entere el mayor tiempo posible) pero eso tiene solución  
-como? –dije con cara de sorpresa  
-claro podemos ir a comer Ramen  
-a ichiraku –mencione un poco exaltada  
-calma, calma ahí no voy casi todos los días...Como bien sabrás con el regreso de Sasuke Naruto nos obliga a ir contantemente...Dice que es para recuperar el tiempo perdido…y esas cosas  
-entiendo –mencione un poco desanimada-(creo que Sai algo me esta ocultando pero que es lo que será…no lo comprendo pero espero que no sea nada malo…)  
Cuando ahi estaba el pensativo...y derrepente solto de su boca...

-que te parece si hoy evitamos los helados y ichiraku ramen he invito a un buen restaurante  
-no y-yo n-no p-podria ...-cuando fui interrumpida-  
-no se diga mas vamos mi hermosa musa,iremos a el restorant que esta cerca de la torre hokage-dijo arqueando un poco su cabeza-pero...-si esta lo vastante lejos asi le evitare un poco la tristeza de la cual aun nos se hara presente-mmm vamos o sino comenzara a llover y no quiero que te mojes  
-arigato sai-kun eres muy gentil conmigo-dije sonrojada-pero no crees que esta un poco lejos..  
-tienes un poco de razon ...que mas da por pasar una tarde con su persona y que te distraigas yo sere muy feliz-dijo esfosando esa sonrisa tan caracteristica en el -  
-perfecto...-le dije sonriendo-  
y asi pasamos el camino en silencio este era extenso pero en algunas partes sai me mencionaba que pronto el expondria en una famosa galeria de konaha que se dedicaba a buscar a jovenes con talentos en ciertas ramas de la cultura en su caso era la pintura ... me emnciono que tenia una musa inspiradora a lo cual yo no di mucha importancia ...creo que en un momento me comento que este año era muy importante para el tenia que obtener buenas calificaciones en la secundaria para poder estudiar en la universidad "artes", ya que el no queria que su vida fuera siempre la de un ninja el deseaba segun expresaba en su rostro algo mas el queria...tener mayores expectativas tenia su futuro claro...no como yo ...el sabia que no le bastaba con que la secundaria le diera un titulo de chunnin y esas cosas ninjas ...no el queria...algo mas en su vida-

-sabes sai para mi tu no teienes que estudiar artes  
-por que piensas eso hinata?-mencionanstes intrigado-  
-porque...-b-bueno t-tu e-eres u-uno d-de los mejores pintores que yo conosco-lo ultimo lo mencione rapido y casi inaudible-  
-jajajajaja -comensaste a reir-  
-que pasa sai-dije completamente roja-dije algo malo  
-no para nada  
-entonces?  
-lo que sucede es que pienso que si usted opina que yo soy un buen pintor debe de conocer a muy pocos  
-...-que le pasa es acaso que me esta insultando o que ,puse cara de tristeza y un poco de arrepentimiento por el comentario realizado anteriormente-  
-no se desanime hinata-chan no es mi intension haberla ofendido-dijiste al notar mi cara de arrepentimiento y tristeza-ya se lo que haremos luego del restorant iremos a dar una vuelta por los parques de konoha le parece  
-si...si-dije con una falsa sonrisa parecience que sai no se queria alejar de mi pero que podria hacer parece que tendre que platicar con naruto y contarle todo mi amor hacia su persona cuando este de vuelta en konoha.  
cuando ya llegabamos al restorant este era muy hermoso, era como irreal pensar que hay tantos lugares de konoha de los cuales no he visitado,me he perdido por estar encerrando en mi mundo de soledad y un poco de tristeza ,bueno creo que bastante tristeza-

-sai-le mencione cuando ya estabamos sentados en nuestra respectiva mesa-  
-digame hinata-chan  
-b-bueno u-usted p-por q-que m-me i-invito-pregunte un poco sonrojada y ansiosa por saber cual seria su respuesta-  
-bueno yo...  
-tu...-con la mirada espectante a lo que este me responderia-  
-...-no puedo permitirmelo le romperia el corazon-yo...es que bueno...tu  
-mira naruto quienes estan ahi si son nuestros amigos-se escucho decir de la boca de una pelirrosa con voz de enfasis-por que no nos acercamos a ellos  
-ohhh sakura-chan tienes razon vamos-se oyo gritar desde la punta de la sala a un rubio energeticamente  
-conosco esa voz...pero si son ...-penso para si mismo sai-  
-que sucede sai-kun se ah quedado mudo-le mire con cara de preocupacion-pasa algo malo  
-creo que si...-dije susurrante-  
-ahhh-con expresion de no haber escuchado  
-por que no vamos por el paseo mejor hinata-chan y luego volvemos a cenar-me dijiste con eje de preocupacion-  
-como desee a mi no me molesta -como me safare creo que tendre que dejar todo hasata la vuelta de naruto-  
-vamos...-dijiste tomando mi mano-  
-pero que pasa por que tanta prisa mi queridos amigos-dijo con malicia una pelirrosa-  
-nada por que preguntas sakura...-dijiste lanzandole una mirada amenazante  
-de donde yo provengo la gente acostumbra a saludar a los recien llegados hola sai y hinata-me miraste como nunca antes lo habias hecho lo hiciste con odio rencor e incluso crei que en ese momento tu mirada me mataria-  
-hai s-sakura-chan y ...n-naruto-kun-al decir tu nombre me puse un tanto mas nerviosa creo que se noto en el tono de mi voz y en lo rojisa que me puse se me fueron los colores a la cara mas de lo debido creo.  
-holaaaa sai y hinata -gritaste euforico mientras corrias a nosotros  
-por que estan aqui ..y en este restorant...-pregunto sai un tanto molesto y con una mirada muy siniestra sobre sakura  
-que no lo recuerdas ...pense que lo habias hecho estamos aqui por que...-no alcanzo a terminar su frase na ruto porque fue interrumpido por una pelirrosa-  
-estamos aqui por que hoy naruto y yo celebramos nuestro noviasgo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada que explotaba veneno-  
-noviasgo..-le miro confuso naruto  
-noviasgo -repitio sai-los felicito  
-si no es asi amor ...-dijo sakura dandole un leve puñetazo que soo sai alcanzo a divisar  
-ahhh si novios..-dijo confundido pero a la vez un contento naruto  
-...-y asi sakura se acercoy le dio un apasionado beso en los labios a naruto-que pasa hianta no nos has felicitado aun-dijo sakura mirando agudamente a hinata la cual se notaba un poco confundida...y perpleja(no es para mas no toods los dias te quitan al chico que amas y ademas una pelos de chicle)

y-yo...-como decirle lo que pensaba ...ella hai con el que se suponoa ser el amor de mi vida,el unico que lograba sacarme de mi horrible oscuridad en la cual yo permanecia...solo con su presencia yo lograba viajar a otro lugar..mi lugar feliz en donde estabamos solo tu y yo ,en donde tu me amabas cada segundo pero ahora estabas con ella besandote en mi cara aunque al principio no me sorprendio mucho ya que pense que estabas bromeando,ya que te vi un poco incomodo con la situacio,pero luego solo te dejaste llevar creo que ya no puede ser peor sakura amargamente me pregunta" que si me gusto la escena"...que responderle,acaso decirle a naruto cuanto le amo creo que esa no seria la mejor de las ideas,despuesde todo el esta con...ella,siento que nunca mas podre volver a mirarlo a su rostro,aunque pensandolo bien no se porque sere yo quien no lo pueda ver ala cara,ya que es el quien a roto mi corazon pero...laverdadno es su culpa sino mia por no tene el valor necesario como para declararle mis sentimientos pero cuando menos lo esperaba sai toma mi mano y la aprieta fuertemente.  
-vamos hinata-chan-me susurrro  
-...-en ese instanto estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que creo que solo sentisu fria mano tomar la mia  
-pero no diarn que ya se van-dijo una pelirrosa con un tono de malicia en cada una de las palabras que decia  
-si,nosotros tenemos que ir  
-no..tu,no puedes eh-grito euforico un rubio-tienes una obligacion aqui o que ya no lo recuerdas  
-pareciera ser que la onligacion con hinata es mas fuerte ono-dijo mirando atentamente a sai  
-yo...e-eto-dije soltando de a poco su amno  
-que pasa-me miro la pelo de chicle  
-yo-o n-no ...-sali corriendo del lugar tan desesperada que creo que empuje a uno de los camareros,me deje llevar en mis pensamientos,en lo que vi,...-y-yo...yp-no puedo articular mas palabra no me sale siento que e quedado sin voz ,oigo de fondo la voz de naruto gritando que me detenga ...pero no la tomo en cuenta mis pies comienzan a correr en direccion hacia el unico lugar que me puede hacer feliz...mi lugar especial corri,corri,corri lo que mas pude solo en mi mente podia ver esa horrible imagen de ellos dos ,aquella imagen que se llevo consigo mis sueños,esperanzas y las ganas de alguan dia volar ,ser libre y feliz a su lado pero aqui me encuentro parada frente el agua de esta hermosa cascada,dijo mi mento en blancon y comienzo a llorar amargamente pero creo que no puedo...  
emitir sonido siento ahogada mi garganta la voz no me sale me tiembla interiormente queriendo soltar aquellas palabras que tanto me duelen y me hacen sufrir ,son por aquellas palabras en las cuales me demore tanto tiempo en decirte,es por eso que siento que quiero gritar en cualquier momento...pero este llanto no me deja me ahoga ,trato de mantenerme en pie pero no logro caigo al sulo como un costal tan fuerte que puedo sentir que algun hueso de mi rodilla choco contra alguna roca y se quebro ,por algun motivo no me duele como deberia dolerme ya que el dolor que tengo en el corazon es mucho mayor...  
aun asi me trato de poner en pie al escuchar que alguien se acreca .comienzo a mirar a todos lados pensando que podrias ser tu ,en ese momento en que me sostenia con un pie debido al dolor por el golpe con la piedra...creo que es este el momento comienzo a articular palabra lo unico que me salia de mis labios era- yo...yo -nada mas que eso solo de pendar que tendria que quedarme con todo lo que tengo aqui no...y siento tu olor es el mismo que tenias en el restorant aunque no es una locion muy agradable pero no importa en este momento lo unico que quiero es terminar con mi estupida frase pero...no...no puedo  
soy demasiado cobarde como para decirtelo,asi que comence a saltar en un pie ya que el dolor en mi rodilla se hacia peor de un momento sentia que perdia el equilibrio ...tenia que gritarlo...pero huir es mas facil...era lo unico que pensaba cuando comensaba a caer lentamente al piso...  
senti tu aroma...y solo dije  
-yo...yo-me tomaste primero de la casaca y rapidamente me volteaste para tomar mis muñecas ...en ese momento yo no te queria ver ...no abri mis ojos sentia algo raro...y te dije  
-yo...yo TE AMO-grite en tu rostro no se de donde salio tal valor ,solo senti que tus manos me soltaron lentamente dejando atrs aquella presion que hacias al sostenerme ...  
pero para mi mayor sorpresa fue el ver tu rostro...  
yo ...e-eto -te mire aun mas sorprendida que tu-yo...-comenzo a salir a flote mi maldita mania no movia ni una faccion de mi rostro creo que enter en lo que llaman estado de shock  
-TU...-me miraste con aquella mirada que te caracterizaen aquel momento mi mcuerpo comenzo a temblar- y bien -repondiste algo distraido ,mirandome fijamente  
-...-hubo un silencio enorme del cual pareciese que no saldriamos nunca- yo...no ...puedo-y cai desmayada  
-oh por dios que se supone que deberia hacer-dijite mirando el cielo-llovera-algo en tu voz estaba difernte -que hago contigo-mientras me sostenias en tus brazos ,como anteriormente me sostuviste para evitar mi caida ,cuando me desmaye...


	2. universo te burlas de mi?

***********EN OTRO LUGAR DE KONOHA****

-PERO QUE PASA DIJE ALGO MALO- dijo Sakura poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón-NO ERA MI INTENCION-agrego girando sus ojos

-VOY A BUSCAR A ...-pero Sai fue interrumpido

-YO IRE-dijo Naruto-NO SE POR QUE PERO TENGO LA EXTRAÑA SESACION DE QUE ELLA TENIA ALGO QUE DECIIR-y salió corriendo

-NA..NARUTO-susurro una pelirrosa observando el lugar donde había marchado su ahora novio

-VEO QUE AL FIN Y AL CABO ELLOS DOS TERMINARAN CON ESTE ASUNTO-dijo algo pasivo, solo en un susurro 

-POR LO QUE VEO ESTAS UN POCO INTERESADO CON QUE ESTO TERMINE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE – dijo con malicia la chica Haruno, claramente ella sabia la interpretación que su compañero pintor daría a aquellas palabras 

-COMO CREES ...LO QUE MENOS DESEARIA SERIA QUE EL CORAZON DE HINATA FUESE HERIDO...!TU! -dijo esto ultimo con voz de enfado 

-YO? -dijo con sarcasmo mientras apuntaba a ella misma -QUE TENGO QUE VER EN ESTO 

-TODO ES TU CULPA – como nunca el joven sintió una ira tan grande recorrer su cuerpo, su alma y unas ganas enormes de golpear algo 

-MIA -dijo enojada, apuntanse a si misma con el dedo 

-SI ES TODA TUYA – inquirió colerico 

-POR FAVOR NO TE HAGAS EL QUE NO SABIA LO QUE SUCEDIA 

-YO EN NINGUN MOMENTO ME HECHO EL DESENTENDIDO CON RESPECTO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE TENIA HINATA HACIA NARUTO ,COSA QUE TU TENIAS Y TE MANTENIAS AL TANTO -dijo alterado- NO VENGAS A DECIRME A MI QUE ME HAGO EL DESENTENDIDO ,PORQUE PARECIESE QUE EN ESTE LUGAR LA UNICA PERSONA QUE SE HACE LA INDIFERENTE CON ESTE TEMA ERES TU 

-BRAVO PARECE QUE ERES EXELENTE OBSEVANDO A LAS DEMAS PERSONAS O ESO LO APRENDISTE TAMBIEN EN UNO DE TUS LIBRILLOS?-dijo con voz arrogante la pelirrosa 

-PARECIESE QUE AQUI LA UNICA QUE SE LEYO EL LIBRO DE COMO SER LA MAS...(PONGAN LA GROSERIA QUE QUIERAN JAJAJA) SABES TU NO MERECES NI MI MALAS PALABRAS-agrego con voz pasiva y volteándose para irse 

-SABES...COMPRENDOTU SENTIR-agrego lenta y susurrante 

-QUE ?-se volteo a mirarla 

-SI, SABER QUE BUENO...TU AMOR O MAS BIEN EN TU CASO TU INSPIRACION ESTA SUFRIENDO POR NO PODER SER CORRESPONDIDA,..LO ENTIENDOPORQUE YO TAMBIEN LO SIENTO... 

-PORQUE DICES ESTO ?-dijo algo curioso 

-BUENO HAY UNA SIMPLE RAZON -dijo con odio 

-ESO INVOLUCRA HACER DAÑO A UNA PERSONA QUE SEGUN TU CONSIDERABAS UNA DE TUS AMIGAS...PERO BUENO EN TU CASO NO SERIA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HACES O ME EQUIVOCO-dijo mirándole fijamente 

-TU ...NO...SABES...-dijo con los ojos empañados 

-"COMO QUE NO SE"-le grito tomando fuertemente de ambas muñecas -SE QUE TE HAZ CONVERTIDO EN UN MOUNSTRO ,PERO UNO DE LOS PEORES DE ESOS QUE SE HACEN PASAR POR TUS AMIGOS PARA OBTENER LO QUE QUIEREN -le dijo tajante- CREE EN LO QUE DIGO, YO CONOSCO DE TODA CLASE DE ELLOS PERO TU…...TU ERES LA PEOR EN MI LISTA 

-ESO NO ES VERDAD -dijo mirando el piso 

-MIRAME SAKURA -le movió bruscamente- MIRAME CUANO TE HABLE, PORQUE , SAKURA PORQUE MADITA SEA…TU NO ERAS ASI ,PORQUE CONTESTA, CONTESTAME….-le grito esta ultima frase  
-DEJAME -se zafo del agarre 

-PERO SOLO DAME UNA EXPLICACION LOGICA -le miro compasivo – SOLO UNA Y ASI QUIZA PODRE LLEGAR A COMPRENDERTE, UNA NADA MAS, ESO ES LO UNICO QUE TE PIDO 

-YO...NO PUEDO DECIRTELO SAI, LO LAMENTO-dijo mientras miraba el piso 

-POR QUE DAÑAR A UNA PERSONA QUE TE QUERIA ,TU BIEN SABIAS QUE HINATA ESTARIA HOY BUSCANDO A NARUTO NO ES ASI 

-SI...Y LO TENIA MAS QUE PRESENTE -dijo agudamente- PERO EL MAYOR ERROR LO COMETISTE TU...NO CREES?-le dijo con una mirada un poco siniestra. 

-PORQUE DICES ESO -dijo algo aturdido por no entender lo que sucedía 

-COMO QUE NO LO RECUERDAS, EL ERROR AQUÍ….ES TUYO 

-RECORDAR QUE... 

-MUY BUENAS TARDES SOY EL SEÑOR TAKAMI-dijo un hombre de bastante edad, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones y piel un poco tosca, con ropas muy elegantes y añadió -VENGO DE VIAJE DESDE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA ,AHORA QUIERO QUE USTEDES ME ESCOLTEN ...BUENO SUPONGO QUE USTEDES ME ESCOLTARAN, O NO?- dijo esto ultimo algo preocupado 

-CLARO QUE SI, MI NOMBRE ES HARUNO SAKURA, MI COMPAÑERO AQUI PRESENTE SE LLAMA SAI Y NOS FALTA UN INTEGRANTE QUE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO 

-MUY BIEN ENTONCES ES UN GUSTO -dijo el anciano 

-PARA NOSOTROS IGUAL -respondía Sai haciendo una reverencia 

-POR LO QUE ME COMENTO EL CAMARERO YA ESTAN ALMORZADOS COSA QUE CORRE POR MI CUENTA YA QUE ME OFRECI A PAGARLO,Y DEMASES COSAS PARA QUE ESTEN BIEN RELAJADOS ANTES DE IR A LA MISION-sonrió 

-NO ERA NECESARIO 

-CLARO QUE SI,BUENO YO ME TENGO QUE RETIRAR,NOS VEMOS EN LA TARDE-miro atentamente-ADIOS 

-ADIOS-respondieron ambos haciendo una reverencia 

-COMO PUDE OLVIDARLO -pensó Sai 

-ESTAS PENSANDO...EN COMO PUDISTE SER TAN DITRAIDO Y HABER TRAIDO TU MISMO A HINATA A LA BOCA DEL LOBO-dijo con voz triunfadora 

-QUIZA...-susurro 

-SABES TENGO MEJORES COSAS QUE HACER,QUE ESTAR PERDIENDO MI VALIOSO TIEMPO HABLANDO SOBRE LA TORPE E INCREDULA DE HINATA –sonrió -ADEMAS... 

-QUE...TIENES QUE IR A ENJAULAR A NARUTO-dijo sarcástico 

-NO ...NO ES ESO 

-AHHH, LO VAS A PERSEGUIR ...OH COMO DIRIAN USTEDES...-comenzó a pensar en sus libros 

-BASTA SAI,NO ME PROVOQUES ADEMAS AQUI EL UNICO QUE DEBERIA DE PONER MAS CUIDADO EN LO QUE HACE ERES TU 

-SABES...ANALIZO TUS PALABRAS PERO NO LAS ENTIENDO, NO LOGRO COMPRENDER LO QUE TRATAS DE DECIR 

-AHHAHA-suspiro-PRONTO SABRAS, NOS VEMOS

*Y ASI COMO NO ES MUXO DE SU COSTUMBRE SE PODRIA DECIR MAS DE KAKASHI ,SALIO CON PUFF Y NO VOLVI A VERLA SINO HASTA LA TARDE ,SALI DE AQUEL LUGAR Y COMENZARON A CAER PEQUEÑAS GOTAS ,SUPUSE QUE COMENZARIA A LLOVER MUY FUERTE .ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO TU CORAZON SE ENCONTRABA HERIDO,TU ALMA VENCIDA Y TU MENTE DESORIENTADA PUDE NOTARLO POR COMO HUISTE DE TODO ESTE PROBLEMA ,QUERIAS SAFARTE,TRATE DE DETENERTE PERO NO ME FUE POSIBLE ,QUICE SALIR TRAS DETI PERO NARUTO SE ME ADELANTO ,NO SE PORQUE ME INTERESAS ,NO SE NI PORQUE YO ME PREOCUPO POR TI ...ESTOY CAMINANDO TODO EMPAPADO EN DIREECION A TU HOGAR ...SOLO QUIERO SABER QUE ESTAS AHI QUE TE ENCUENTRAS UN POCO MEJOR ,AUNQUE SE QUE ESO SERA IMPOSIBLE ,PERO ME CONFORMARE CON SABER QUE TE ENCUENTRAS CON LOS TUYOS ,CAMINO EN DIRRECCION HACIA TU PUERTA ,MIRO HACIA ARRIBA YA QUE SE QUE EL CUARTO QUE DA AL BALCON DE AFUERA ES EL TUYO,PERO NO VEO MOVIMIENTO,MIRO EL HERMOSO ARBOL QUE HAY CERCA DE TU VENTANA SE VE MUY BIEN CUIDADO,DE LA NADA APARECE UN HOMBRE ,CREO QUE ME HE QUEDADO VARIOS MINUTOS EMBOBADO CON MI OBSERVACION Y EL HOMBRE ME HA HABLADO HACE MUCHO DEBIDO A QUE AHORA SU TIMBRE DE VOZ ES DISTINTO ES MAS BIEN SE ESTUVIERA ENOJADO SE ACERAC A MI Y ME VUELVE A PREGUNTAR...

-JOVEN,JOVEN...DIGAME QUE DESEA- con eje de enojo 

-AH-dije saliendo de mi embobamiento-DESEO HACERLE UNA PREGUNTA 

-DIGAME 

-SE ENCUENTRA LA SEÑORITA HINATA 

-ESPEREME ,IRE A PREGUNTAR YA QUE ME PARECIO HABERLA VISTO LLEGAR -dijo un poco pensativo -PERO NO ESTOY MUY SEGURO 

-COMO UD DIGA-dije un poco mas relajado al saber que uno de tus parientes le pareció verte

******************** EN LA LAGUNA********************

-OH POR DIOS QUE HARE CONTIGO-volvió a repetir -LLOVERA MUY PRONTO...TIENES LA RODILLA MUY HERIDA -dijo con voz muy fría y molesto-JUSTO CUANDO YA TENIA TODO CLARO AHORA...NO YO NO SOY ASI-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro 

*CUANDO DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO COMIENZA A LLOVER MUY FUERTE. 

-LO QUE ME FALTABA...LA GUINDA DE LA TORTA-dije enfadado, te comencé a ver estabas tranquila y serena, no como cuando llegaste a la laguna cuando pensé que eras otra de mis estúpidas fan ,me dio rabia ,pero ahora te miro y parece que ni la lluvia logra despertarte ,por lo que puedo apreciar tu desmayo fue bastante grave, es así que tome una decisión nos estábamos empapando y yo...

-PERO...QUE ..PASO..D-DONDE ESTOY...-comienzo a mirar a todos lados, toco las sabanas ,siento un aroma es un perfume de varón ,huele exquisito ,pero de donde proviene el olor ,me toco ...esta no es mi ropa ,pero si yo o...no, comienzo a recordar lo ocurrido anteriormente solo recuerdo haber mencionado esas palabras ...pero lo curioso no esta ahí...sino que fue a quien se las dije...

_-"YO...YO TE AMO"-_ si mal no recuerdo al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con esa mirada en la que tantas chicas de konoha se dicen perder y que yo nunca me percate por estar tras de ti...es esa mirada tan oscura como la noche solo de pensar en aquello suben los colores a mi rostro y me da calosfríos...fue que por esa mirada tan potente estoy donde estoy ,sin saber donde me encuentro ,cuando de la nada siento que alguien me observa en silencio, creo que por la postura que tiene lleva bastante rato observando lo que yo hacia ,fui sacada de mis pensamientos ...por una voz fría 

-NO CREAS QUE ERA MI INTENCION TRAERTE A MI HOGAR-dijiste apoyado de el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos -SOLO QUE COMENZO A LLOVER REPENTINAMENTE 

-A-ARIGATO-articule solo esa frase mientras jugaba con las sabanas y mantenía mi cabeza baja 

-HMP- me seguías mirando atento a cada movimiento,creo que pensabas que te mataría o algo por el estilo ya que no quitabas tu mirada de mi era mucho peor que la de Sai ,esta era oscura ,solo inspiraba odio...un odio que todos sabían de donde provenía ...de lo mas profundo de tu se r aunque para mi reflejabas tanta o mas tristeza que yo 

-Y-YO L-LAMENTO L-LO SUCEDIDO-dije tratando de ponerme en pie-N-NO Q-QUISIERA M-MOLESTAR- pero en cuando apoyo mi pierna en el suelo caí bruscamente -AHHH -dije en un susurro casi inaudible 

-VEO QUE TÚ RODILLA AUN NO MEJORA-me miraste algo enfadado-CREO QUE SERA MEJOR QUE TE RECUESTES NUEVAMENTE.

-P-PERO...-dije en el suelo, cuando en un momento para otro te veo frente a mi , me tomaste en tus brazos te levantaste ,sentí que algo se engancho  
enrede mis brazos en tu cuello( que envidia) ,sentía que estaba totalmente roja ,creo que es una nueva marca en mis sonrojos ,pero la parte mas vergonzosa no fue esa sino que lo que sucedió cuando me dejaste en la cama y trataste de levantarte e irte, pero algo te lo impidió que nos separásemos , poseías un collar que se había quedado enganchado en esta polera que yo traía la cual me quedaba bastante holgada, tu te quedaste encima de mi ,me miraste un rato, yo completamente roja no articule palabra, trataste de sacar tu collar de la polera pero por alguna razón, una muy rara y propia de mi vida….aunque no lo crean el universo pareciese divertirse poniéndome en este tipo de circunstancia….que acaso esto es divertido universo?' pensaba, y para mayor problema este no salía ,con una mano apoyada en la cama y la otra tratando de desatarlo era poco lo que avanzabas ...no te mire, no claro que no, no me había atrevido a hacerlo antes esta claramente no seria la oportunidad…..me sentía avergonzada...lo único que lograba percibir era mi cara roja y tu cuerpo sobre el mío…...fui sacada de mis pensares por tu fría y enfadada voz... 

-NO PUEDO...-dijiste algo frustrado 

-Q-QUE- 

-SI, ESO NO PUEDO SE ENGANCHO BASTANTE EN LA POLERA 

-Y Q-QUE Q-QUIERES...H-HACER-te mire dudosa 

-AHHHH-suspiraste y apoyaste tus dos manos en la cama tu rostro cerca de mi y pronunciaste-TENDRAS QUE QUITARTE LA POLERA-no me miraste solo volteaste los ojos a la ventana creo que observaste como llovía afuera 

-Y-YO N-NO...-me sonroje 

-ENTONCES QUE PROPONES, NO TENGO KUNAI A MANO- dijo el un poco arto de toda esta situación 

-P-PERO S-SASUKE- trate de reprochar la proposición pero a mi mente tampoco venia una respuesta o solución mágica

-VAMOS, SABES NO ES POR NADA PERO YO TE CAMBIE DE ROPA Y TE CURE LA RODILLA-me miraste atento-Y QUE DICES 

-T-TU M-ME HICISTE Q-QUE-súper sonrojada 

-ESO ASI QUE...-me miraste fijo-O QUE PENSABAS QUE TE CAMBIASTE SOLA-ahora me mirabas como burla?-….si, eso era te burlabas de mi y sin preámbulos lo hacías en mi cara… 

-E-ESTA B-BIEN P-PERO VOLTEA-le dije con voz tiritona 

-COMO QUIERES QUE VOLTEE,NO PUEDO-dijiste irónico- 

-CIERRA LOS OJOS ENTONCES-dije con decisión 

-ESTA BIEN -cerró los ojos y comencé a quitarme la polera...

-SASUKE…-le susurre 

-DIME QUE SUCEDE –aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados 

-E-ETO BUENO…-tome aire para continuar-U-UCHIHA TENDRAS QUE SENTARTE SO…SOBRE-no pude continuar el Uchiha me dijo 

-TUS PIERNAS, ES ESO-dijo abriendo los ojos y con su voz tan fría 

-….-solo pude asentir con la cabeza 

-ESTA BIEN-sentí como el se movía y me llevaba consigo-YA…. ESTOY SENTADO –dijiste tranquilo 

-….-suspire para luego proceder a quitarme la polera, sentí de repente una brisa helada entrar por la ventana y Uchiha de la nada me tiro rápidamente a la cama, cayo encima de mi sentía su acelerada respiración en mi cara me miro y me dijo-NO TE MUEVAS-en la pared de la habitación cayo un kunai quedando clavado en el muro de esta 

-Q-QUE SUCEDE-susurre 

-Y YO QUE PENSE ENCONTRARTE EN LA CAMA DE NARUTO-dijo arrogante una pelo de chicle  
-P-PER…-la mire con los ojos empañados 

-QUE SUCEDE TE COMERIERON LA LENGUA LOS RATONES O TE AHOGASTE EN TU COBARDIA NUEVAMENTE 

-Y-YO….-no me salían las palabras me quede petrificada me senté en la cama, ya que Uchiha se había levantado a buscar algo debajo de la cama. 

-Y-YO –repitió burlonamente Sakura-QUE ACOSO ES LO UNICO QUE SABES DECIR, TE HACES LA QUE NO SABES NADA PERO ERES UNA…-pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke 

-BASTA-le grito-ELLA NO ESTA AQUÍ POR LA RAZON QUE VIENES TÚ…ERES LA MENOS NIDICADA PARA JUSGAR NO CREES-le dijo con voz de enojo-ADEMAS ES PEORLO QUE HACES TU YA QUE ESTAS CON NARUTO, SI MAL NO ESCUCHE EN EL PUEBLO-dijiste esto último un poco más calmado 

-EN QUE MOMENTO….SUPISTE 

-ESO NO IMPORTA-digite frio 

-CLARO QUE SI, YO PUEDO EXPLICAR-le dijo en tono suplicante 

-QUE COSA…QUE NOS TIENES QUE DECIR 

-NO…NO SASUKE-movió la cabeza 

-VAMOS NO ERES TAN VALIENTE COMO PARA OFENDER VERBALMENTE A OTRAS PERSONAS, SE LO BASTANTE VALIENTE Y CUENTANOS-le dijo suspicazmente Sasuke con una mirada que podría arrollar hasta el mas fuerte, mientras yo muda sin poder decir nada con frio y una mirada fija en estos dos chicos(Sakura jajajaj) que mantenían una discusión un poco fuera de lo común, pareciese que mas bien hablaban en clave puesto que Sasuke quien hablaba algo enfadado 

-YO…NO PUEDO- y se fue Sakura tal como llego de la nada 

-QUE MOLESTA-dijiste un poco enfadado 

-P-PUEDO H-HACER A-ALGUNA P-PREGUNTA-dije nerviosa 

-DIME, PERO SOLO UNA 

-SAKURA SIEMPRE SUELE HACERLE ESTE TIPO DE VISITAS-le dije algo curiosa, mientras el se acercaba a la ventana para cerrarla esta era muy grande caía una persona parada normalmente sin encogerse ni nada pensándolo bien esto no era un departamento mas bien era la mansión Uchiha, cuando ya estaba parado en la puerta me respondiste 

-BONITO SOSTEN-y saliste 

-Q-QUE-me observe y vi que no tenia puesta la polera sentía los colores se me venían al rostro comencé a mirar hacia todos las direcciones buscando la bendita polera pero nada tuve que conformarme con solo volver ataparme con las mantas hasta que volviese el Uchiha. Apoye mi cabeza en la almohada esta era suave y acogedora, además olía delicioso, sentía como llovía a mi mente volvía tal imagen cruel…..creo que de tanto pensar en ella me quede dormida por un momento, cuando me dispuse a abrir mis ojos ahí estabas moviéndome bruscamente por los hombros y repetías una y otra vez-_HINATA DESPIERTA, HINATA DESPIERTA VAMOS DESPIERTA-_en mi sueño estaba ese rubio causante de mi dolor con esa pelirrosa besándose descaradamente frente a mi mientras Sakura odiosamente repetía _"Y HINATA QUE OPINAS_" –yo comenzaba a llorar amargamente hasta que logra despertar con la ayuda de un azabache 

-HINATA,DESPIERTA VAMOS,DESPIERTA –me decías desesperado 

-N-NO….N-NO-grite y al fin logre despertar 

-SABES ESTABAS LLORANDO EN TU SUEÑO-me dijo mirándome fijamente 

-LO SE-susurre 

-HMP 

-PUEDO PEDIRTE UN FAVOR-dije con ternura 

-DIME 

-ME PUEDES PASAR UNA POLERA TENGO UN POCO DE FRIO-le di una mirada de cachorrito a lo que el respondió 

-ESPERA,MIENTRAS DORMIAS FUI A BUSCAR UNAS COSAS Y ENCONTRE ALGO QUE QUIZA TE SIRVA MAS QUE MIS ANCHAS POLERAS-me dijo mientras volteaba a un lado-ESPERA AQUÍ UN MOMENTO-era mas que obvio que debía esperarlo ahí ya que no me podía mover a ningún lado 

-TOMA-me dijo fríamente estirando su brazo el cual tenía en la mano un hermosos vestido lila, era de tirantes muy finos y con un hermoso bordado en sus partes inferiores 

-A-ARIGATO…ERES MUY AMABLE-le dije algo sonrojada 

-NO ES NADA 

-….….-hubo un silencio durante un largo rato, a lo que yo le mire como insinuándole que se debía ir para cambiarme , el me vio un rato fijamente con esa mirada oscura para luego agregar 

-AHHH …SI ESO ….MEJOR SALGO-dijo un poco nervioso apuntando la puerta, salió y comencé a ponerme el vestido sentada, trate de ponerme de pie ya que sentía que el dolor de mi rodilla era menor , pero no , me senté en la cama para sacarme el pantalón que traía puesto el cual tampoco me pertenecía, me logre sacar lento pero pude ahora solamente quedaba abrocharme este hermoso vestido, pero sentada era poco lo que avanzaba ,decidí pararme pero mis manos no subían completamente y cada vez que trataba de estirarme me dolía la rodilla …cuando de pronto siento que se acerca ala puerta el …y golpea lentamente la puerta 

-PUEDO PASAR-dice del otro lado 

-E-ETO U-UCHIHA T-TENGO U-UN ….P-PROBLEMA-le dije 

-OH POR KAMI QUE MAS PUEDE SER-pensó-QUE COSA?-dijo enojado 

-B-BUENO…..M-ME P-PUEDE A-AYUDAR-le dije con voz muy temerosa y con un tono rojizo en mi rostro 

-ESTA BIEN-dijo algo enfadado, cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos de para en par al entrar vio a una hermosa Hinata parada junto a la cama, con el vestido puesto el cual le llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y dije desviando la mirada hacia la ventana 

-CREO QUE PARO DE LLOVER-dijo fríamente 

-SI…..-mirando ala ventana y luego lo miro 

-AHHH ESO –poniendo atención en Hinata que lo miraba 

-….…..-ambos se miraron por un rato, para luego Sasuke acercarse a Hinata, tomo su pelo con delicadeza, se loe entregó a su dueña , para que lo sostuviera a un lado mientras este subía el cierre 

-SABES ESTO NO SE VE MUY BIEN-dijo Sasuke 

-P-POR Q-QUE L-LO D-DICE –pregunto curiosa y angustiada Hinata 

-COMO TE LO DIGO 

-DE…-DECIRME QUE? 

-QUE …..-se quedo pensativo por unos instantes 

-D-DIME 

-BUENO ES QUE SE ENGANCHO EL CIERRE 

-COMO?.-le dijo preocupada 

-SI ESO PERO ESPERA UN POCO 

-SI …CLARO COMO DIGAS 

-NO ERA MI NITENCION- pensó Sasuke –YA ESTA LISTO- su sorpresa fue al ver a Hinata ya con el vestido bien puesto y arreglado 

-Q-QUE S-SUCEDE –UCHIHA-dije un poco colorada al ver que Uchiha no me

quitaba su fría mirada de encima, sacudió su cabeza y dijo 

-NO NADA 

-CREO QUE ES LA HORA QUE ME VAYA-le dije mirándolo a la cara 

-SABES, TE LLEVARAS UNA SORPRESA-me dijo mientras me miraba fijo 

-POR QUE LO DICES-dije asustada y exaltada 

-SABES REALMENTE QUE HORA ES?-me preguntaste de forma sarcástica 

-MMMMMM….-comencé a mirar a todos lados buscando un reloj hasta que

por fin lo encontré –SON LAS 10:00 AM PERO…..-pensé un momento eso era imposible ya que con Sai hable en la tarde no en la mañana-OH POR DIOS-logre articular con mi cara llena de preocupación –NO PUEDE SER 

-SABES TU LARGA SIESTA DURO MAS QUE UN PAR DE HORAS SINO QUE TODA LA NOCHE- me dijiste con tu mirada puesta fija en mí 

- Y PORQUE N-NO M-ME DESPERTASTE-le dije algo enfadada 

-NO LO SE 

-QUE VOY A HACER PAPA ME MATARA-dije sentándome en la cama con las manos en la cabeza -Q-QUE PENSARA DE MI-mire a Uchiha cuando dije esa frase ,no sabia que hacer esta era la gota que derramo el vaso si antes yo era la desdicha de toda la familia por no hacer nada y solo haber nacido, ahora seria aun peor que eso, yo seria la basura y el error mas grande de todo el clan Hyuga, tantos años de esfuerzo tratando de levantarme de una caída que sin saber y querer no había cometido, yo quería agradar a mi padre y hacerlo feliz que se sintiera por una vez en la vida orgulloso de mi y poder liberarme de estas cadenas que me amarraban a la desgracia de ser la heredera mas débil de todo los siglos del clan Hyuga, por no saber como llevarlo y dirigirlo. Me tendré que ir lo mas rápido que pueda para no ser vista por mi padre o alguno del clan. Me encontraba sentada en la cama, mirando al suelo, hasta que por fin me salió el habla 

-M-MIS Z-ZAPATOS-le dije con la mirada gacha 

-ESTAN EN EL BAÑO 

-AHH-me pare apoyando mis manos en la cama, me sentía fatal con lo ocurrido ayer y ahora esto mi corazón explotaría en cualquier minuto, creo que mi vida no puede ser peor decidí ya no tratar de recordar la escena que vi ayer entre Sakura y Naruto, pero pareciese que entre mas trataba de olvidarlo este venia como relámpago a mi mente , camine en dirección al baño que creo que era la puerta que se encontraba en la misma habitación, camine lento pero seguro, sentía su mirada sobre mi espalda, hasta que abrí la puerta de este y la cerré con cuidado ya adentro empecé a mirar por todos lados, ya que el baño era bastante espacioso, cuando vi mis zapatos estaban en la ventana del baño, en dirección al sol creo que era para que se secaran o algo así, los tome en mis manos, aun se encontraban húmedos así que decidí no ponérmelos para no mancharle el piso de Uchiha, bien sabia que el era una persona que vivía sola y creo que para un chico como el no debe de ser muy agradable hacer los quehaceres domésticos, aunque tenia para mi gusto todo muy limpio y ordenado, pensándolo bien esto estaba demasiado ordenado raro, pareciese que hubiese limpiado una mujer?, no, no lo creo, preferí no hacerme mas preguntas sobre Uchiha total a mi no me compete lo que el haga o no, tome mis zapatos camine en dirección a al puerta para marcharme de una buena vez, abrí la puerta lentamente para encontrarme con que Sasuke no estaba en la habitación, mire el reloj y ya eran las 10:30, como pude demorar tanto en buscar unos zapatos soy muy lenta, camine en dirección a la puerta de la habitación para salir pero al abrirla me lleve una sorpresa el pasillo se dividía en dos partes tenia que elegir por donde dirigirme, tome la dirección de mi izquierda camine por un ancho pasillo no muy alumbrado si se puede decir de esa manera, lo malo fue que el que escogí era el camino equivocado y solo me guiaba a una habitación, esta era mucho mas espaciosa que la otra tenia la puerta abierta así es que decidí entrar y echar un vistazo no es sea mi costumbre ni nada por el estilo pero esta habitación me causaba demasiada expectación quería verla, así es que entre mire atentamente la habitación en sus paredes tonos hermosos repisas con cuadros familiares de Sasuke en las que salía muy tierno para mi gusto y con una gran sonrisa, me causo mucha alegría verlo así que solo pude sonreír y soltar una risilla, mire una foto muy linda que estaba alado de la cama esta era diferente había una mujer y dos niños que por supuestos eran itachi y Sasuke, la imagen era encantadora todos sonreían, pero algo se me hacia muy curioso, decidí acercarme un poco, mire que no pudiera aparecer Sasuke en cualquier minuto, pero me lleve otra sorpresa mire al guarda ropa creo que eso se suponía que era ya que había mucha ropa esparramada afuera, eso si estaba muy desordenado para como estaba todo el lugar , yo me decidí por caminar y alcanzar la foto que tanta curiosidad me encantaba la quería ver de mas cerca hasta que algo me detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso… 

-QUE HACES USMEANDO-me dijo una voz fría y enojada en mi oído, lo cual hizo que se erizara mi piel


	3. no era mi intencion

NO ERA MI INTENCION : CAPITULO 2

No volteo a mirarlo el solo pensar en el rostro de enfado y molestia que tendría, podía sentir el aura negra y oscura que este desprendía, era muy curioso el tan solo pensar que me encontraba sola aquí con el que fue en tan poco tiempo uno de los asesinos o traidor mas buscado de toda konoha y yo aquí con el temor de que en cualquier momento tomaras mi vida por haberme entrometido en tus cosas….pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos…..  
-que te haces la sorda acaso-dijo agresivo-te repito la pregunta que hacías husmeando?  
-y-yo…lo…sien…s-sien-nuevamente interrumpida  
-no sabes acaso tu madre nunca te enseño modales…-pero fue interrumpido por una enfadada Hinata  
-no hables mal, ni te atrevas a hablar mal de mi madre-dijo volteándose rápido y mirando fijamente a Sasuke el cual se encontraba asombrado por la sorpresiva respuesta de la chica-no te atrevas-dijo mirándole con un poco de rabia a quien anteriormente le había brindado su ayuda o algo así.  
-como digas…-dijo frio y mirando el techo  
-arigato por todo-agrego Hinata haciendo una reverencia y caminando hacia la puerta-ahí…-dijo deteniéndose en la puerta a lo que Sasuke volteo-lamento haber entrado a su habitación sin pedir permiso, no se preocupe jamás volverá a suceder-y así la hermosa Hinata se retiro de la habitación para caminar por aquellos sombríos pasillos de esa mansión tan fría espiritualmente  
-esta no es mi habitación…-dijo acercándose al ventanal que daba a la calle  
-no era mi intención… Uchiha - logro susurrar mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras, que linda es esta casa todo en orden para ser un hombre es bastante ordenado, miro el reloj que estaba en la sala mientras bajaba las escaleras y para ser bastante honesta era realmente tarde mire en dirección a la puerta para irme lo mas rápido que pude , camine a paso acelerado y abrí esa enorme puerta la cerré con cuidado y me dirija a la calle para caminar rápido , llevando en mi mente los recuerdos de esta noche que fue muy extraña por lo demás, pensándolo bien ahora solo me preocupaba que fuera a pasar con migo que sucedería si padre se llegaba a enterarse de que no pase la noche en casa y estuve con Uchiha el pensara lo peor de mi, si ya le molestaba que mis amigos fueran por mi a casa, el era conservador al igual que el resto del clan, que pasaría si llegara a sus oídos la noticia que la heredera del clan estaba en casa de un chico y no llego a dormir, de tan solo mirarme con esos ojos que causan tanto dolor en mi con la simple razón de posarlos sobre mi …algo interrumpe muy despacio pero aun así logre escuchar…una voz muy familiar.  
-Hinata-susurro alguien muy despacio pero aun así logre escuchar- Hinata –me repitió mire para todas las direcciones pero no lo encontraba hasta que de repente alguien tomo mis brazos y me llevo consigo a un callejón  
-que sucede contigo?-me pregunto furioso  
-porque preguntas….-le respondí un poco confundida  
-Hinata no te hagas la que no sabes por favor – me miro fríamente para luego continuar-tu padre esta furioso….  
-como…-no logre continuar ya que para mi desgracia el me interrumpió diciendo  
-no importa como se entero sino de que ya sabe que no pasaste la noche en la casa  
No se que hacer.,..Ah inventare algo…no se-dije nerviosa mientras el continuaba con su semblante enfadado y mirándome con esos mismos ojos a los que en alguna momento de mi vida tanto les temo pero que ahora son de los pocos que me daban tranquilidad  
-ni lo intentes el llamo a tus amigas y conocidos a quienes tu sueles seguido, donde carajos te metiste?-esto ultimo me lo dijiste con bastante enfado y odio  
-y-yo….-comenzó la maldita manía cuando estoy nerviosa  
-ooh por dios no puede ser…-dijiste mirándome atentamente  
-q-que sucede Neji, dímelo- le mire atónita  
-cumplí con avisarte…solo quédate con migo y ponte esto rápido…puedo sentir la presencia de…-interrumpido justo en el momento en que me estaba prestando su chaqueta  
-¡NEJI!...-grite mientras me tomaban de los brazos dos personas de nuestro clan  
-lo …lamento Hinata, por no haber podido ayudarte…-penso mientras que a causa de un golpe había quedado tirado en el suelo.  
-aquí esta lord- dijo un hombre mientras me soltaba y me ponía ante mi padre , mientras los transeúntes que hiban pasando se quedaban viendo lo que ocurria aunque no eran muchos debido a que esa calle no era muy visitada…por suerte elegi una lo bastante solitaria por donde irme…  
hubo un momento de silencio el cual para mi pareció eterno con el cual mi padre se dedico a mirarme detenidamente con aquella mirada que tanto pavor me causa en mi…pero el silencio fue cortado por su voz gruesa y ronca que me hacia retumbar con cada una de sus palabras que decía siempre hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser…  
-veo que pasaste buena noche…-me dijo sarcásticamente  
-y-yo…-no pude terminar ya que fui rápidamente interrumpida por sus palabras bruscas y vivorosas  
-parece que aparte de haberte quitado tu honor, te dejaron sin habla o me equivoco- dijo tajante  
-no…no padre…yo-dije llorando  
-porque eso es lo único que veo aquí a un a mujersuela, lo único que faltaba para que fueras peor de lo que eres una….-me miro y añadio-parece que no estuviste con cualquiera, eres la desgracia mas grande de todo el clan mirate si siquiera traes puesta tu ropa , esas prenda son…de un Uchiha…pero si eso es lo que quieres no pertenecer al clan esta bien…sabes nos haces un favor- dijo con su tono de voz normal-YO TE DESTIERRO- le grito  
-p-pa-padre…n-no….padre….p-por favor…n-no-dije arrodillándome en el suelo y llorando como nunca- puedo e-explicarlo…lo juro  
-que explicaras…Hahhh que tenia una mujerzuela de hija –cuando sentí su mano en mi rostro, me golpeo, me dio una bofetada en frente de todos, de las personas no le importo en lo mas mínimo dejarme mal en frente de todo el pueblo (bueno de al poca gente que pasaba)  
-que esta pasando?-se pregunto un joven de semblante calmado –por que tantas personas reunidas y ha esta hora, elijo el dia en que nadie transitaria mucho estas calles para comprar los viveres de cas cuando escucho a dos chicas decir  
-viste como le pego su padre- dijo una a su amiga  
-si me dio mucha lastima por ella, se veía muy inocente  
-no lo creo de tal modo, que no escuchaste que fue porque paso la noche con Uchiha Sasuke  
- Uchiha Sasuke ? el renegado que volvió hace poco  
-si, si con ese mismo  
- mientes  
-para nada, además se merecía el destierro por fresca tu sabias que ella y...  
-si , si amiga si lo se , pero creo que esa no es manera de tratar a su hija el destierro es algo terrible le quitaran todo prácticamente quedar en la calle…hasta su apellido…yo creo…  
-no escuche mas y me diriji hacia donde se suponía que te encontrabas hablando con tu padre, nunca pensé que por no haberte despertado la desterrarían de su clan, esa es la mayor estupides que he escuchado, además de que bueno la situación da para pensar mas, pero no, a mi no me interesa lo que le llegase a pasar es cosa de ella aunque dentro de mi hay una lucha interna de un lado tratando de apoyarla y la otra de dejarla ya que a mi no me interesa no me incumbe en lo mas minimo sus asuntos, llego al lugar en donde te veo arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y tu padre alejarse del lugar, con dos hombres uno a cada lado. Trato de aceracarme para verte mejor, te encuentras peor que nunca, solo me dedico a mirarte, cuando fui sacado de mis pendares por la frase que dijo tu padre camino mas alla sin voltear en ningún momento –tienes hasta la tarde para ir a buscar tus cosas-dijo asiendo una pausa –para ser desterrada oficialmente-te vi llorabas como nunca pensé que alguien pudiera llorar de tal manera, sentada en el piso no dabas tu cara, trate de acercarme a ti pero tente la novia de Neji corrió desde donde se encontraba para abrazarte y calmarte un poco tu llanto  
-vamos, calma todo pasara- decía mientras te abrazaba-puedes ir con migo y Neji si no tienes a donde ir, pero no llores, ya veras que toda esta tortura pronto terminara –dijo tratando de darte ánimos  
-n-no…q-qui…quiero….-dijiste llorando aun-d-dejar d-de s-ser u-u-una h- Hyuga –con aun mas llanto y palabras casi inaudibles  
-iremos a casa y ahí te calmaras un poco- le dio su mano tomo la de la Hinata, la parao del suelo y se la llevo consigo lentamente caminando hacia su departamento  
Porque me siento algo culpable de lo que le paso, aunque por un lado yo se que esta mal lo que he hecho y que le arruine la vida a un apersona inocente…ahh no se que pasa conmigo pero ella es …como…no es como las demás es …diferente es casi perfecta,(como casi idiota upps) si no fuese porque es tan distraída y calmada, bueno creo que es eso lo que la hace tan especial de cierto manera y yo aquí parado sin hacer nada…pero hay una pregunta que da vueltas por mi mente es quien se atrevió a contarle a su padre, ya que es casi imposible que alguien lo haya hecho nadie sabia nada pero…ohhh claro como no lo pensé antes …maldita pelirrosa ahora si tengo una buena razón para golpearla, no calma tu eres un hombre sensato y encontraras la mejor de las maneras para que la cabeza de algodón de azúcar pague por su boca floja, ahora creo que tratare el problema con los Hyuga además esto no le hará nada de bien a mi reputación, como yo cumplí con mi primer objetivo ahora creo que tendré que poner en marcha el segundo…

1º "Matar acierta persona" (Itachi T_T)  
2º "Dar vida a mi clan y renacerlo…"  
Pero creo que eso seria fácil si lo miro del punto de vista de que soy el hombre mas codiciado ( sexy) de toda konoha y que podría estar con quien yo quisiera al instante, pero no es así nada mas ... Yo escuchaba a papa conversarle a itachi sobre esas cosas el siempre solía decirle que un mujer de un Uchiha debía ser: de un excelente clan, educada, femenina, que se de ha respetar, y que sea alguien con quien quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida, lo que mas me hacia gracia cuando escuchaba ese dialogo era cuando mama volteaba , papa movía las manos remarcando como una silueta y decía en un susurro: "itachi y no te olvides de los mas importante el cuerpo" , a lo que el no se daba cuenta y mama por un lado le daba miradas furiosas, pero en ese momento llego la nostalgia y los borrosos recuerdos felices que tuve con mi "familia", comencé a pensar en quien seria la elegida pero ninguna calzaba con las expectativas la mayoría caía en la parte del respeto por si misma ya que se me aventaban encima…analice haciendo una lista mental…  
-Sakura: poco femenina, no tiene buen clan, no es educada y esta con Naruto a parte es un arrastrada.  
- Ino: es una copia de Sakura, aunque por un lado no me quejo ya que es bastante femenina, pero es conocida entre los chicos por ser una zorra.

-Tenten: novia de Neji (poco femenina)

-Karin: muy educada, excelente kunoichi, pero no la veo hace ya mucho tiempo, y a lo mejor ha cambiado.

-Hinata: no ella no…como…ella es de un buen clan, educada, muy señorita, se le conoce por ser una de las chicas más agradables pero…nunca…ooh por dios como no lo vi antes…es ella…ella exacto pero antes de resolver esto tengo que hablar contigo.

-calma Hinata...todo estará mejor quizá esto…-decía Tenten  
-míralo del punto de vista positivo-dijo Neji- prima… ahora estas completamente desligada del clan…ahora tu eres libre y no deberás dar cuenta a nadie de tu comportamiento  
-niisan…y-yo –llorando sentada en un sillón de la casa de Tenten  
-tu…no te acuerdas acaso lo que dijo tu padre hace poco tiempo- mirándola con suspenso- o que acaso pensaste que lo olvidaría fácilmente  
-no –dijo en un susurro  
-pues claro que no...Piénsalo…esto te beneficia Hinata y tu…-pero fue interrumpido por ella  
-y-yo… preferiría e-eso antes q-que-hizo una pausa y se ahogo en llanto- p-per…perder m-mi a-apellido eso es lo u-único…honorable que yo… conservaba…era lo u-único que iba ha agradar a mi padre y-yo…  
-¡TU PIENSAS QUE CASTE CON ALGUIEN QUE NO QUIERES ES LO CORRECTO!-grito Neji a su prima mientras la sacudía por los hombros-crees que eso es lo correcto  
-y-yo pensaba que seria lo mejor y así padre estaría contento… yo solo quería…que el me reconociera por algo bueno- se hecho a llorar en el sofá  
-Hinata –dijo Tenten en un susurro- ves mira como la dejaste, esta…destrozada eres un…  
-que ahora me reprendes por decir la verdad-se volteo-me largo-camino en dirección a la puerta – nos vemos mañana pasare la noche en la mansión Hyuga – cerro la puerta de golpe  
- Hinata espera un momento-dijo acariciándole el cabello-tu sabes como es de enojon …mejor lo voy a buscar antes que se enfade mas-salio Tenten corriendo de la casa( departamento) gritando el nombre de su novio o algo asi…  
-bien, bien ahora hago que ellos se peleen por mi culpa esto…-pensaba cuando fue sacad de sus pensamientos por unos golpes en la puerta- debe de ser Tenten …pero como neji no lo habrá encontrado …como si salieron casi a la par-susurraba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-ya…voy-grito mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que caian por su rostro…  
-es su voz…  
-pasa ten…Sasuke?- grito despavorida y mirándolo atónita respondió- fuera…fuera-le grito mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta  
-no-dijo fríamente y tratando de sostener la puerta para que Hinata no se la cerrara  
-largo  
-no…tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo fríamente  
- esta bien – le susurro  
- Hinata …  
-ya se a lo que vienes…  
-a que?  
-que… no lo sabes  
-que se supone que debería saber?- dijo en tono serio  
-me…d-desterraron…d-de mi…c-clan-llorando-no soy mas una…-dijo agachando la cabeza  
-entiendo  
-que es lo que entiendes…que me desterraron por…tu culpa-dijo rápidamente y conservando la mirada en el suelo  
-ya entiendo…pero te tengo una…solución-dijo lentamente  
-q-que solución- dijo burlonamente- matarme?  
-no  
-p-por que creo que seria una rápida he efectiva solución-añadio con firmeza y sin temor mirando a Sasuke a los ojos  
-creo...que no es la única que diría yo  
-como?-le miro fijamente y sin temor  
-si me invitas a pasar y asi evitamos que los vecinos se enteren  
-ahh…si claro pasa-le hizo con la mano y le indico donde tomar asiento-soy toda oídos  
-bueno…lo que te voy a proponer no es fácil de decir…y a lo mejor para ti será algo sorpresivo…-hace una pausa  
- Sasuke… dime lo que propones  
-lo que sucede es que tu quiere seguir siendo una Hyuga no?-dijo curioso  
-si-respondio dudosa –se esta dando vueltas en el mismo asunto-penso  
-entonces que pasaría si yo le digo a tu padre que te vas a casar bueno…conmigo-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a la ventana eviatando que Hinata viera su sonrojo.  
-y-yo…  
-se que es algo que no esperabas…pero mira nos conviene a ambos…piensalobien si comenzamos a decir que eramos novios tu nombre quedara limpio y el mio igual, además te devolverán tu apellido…y no lo se pero siento que la mayor parte de todo esto es mi culapa-djio mirándole a los ojos  
-como?-  
-si eso, yo tenia que levantarte pero…  
-no te culpes…a-ademas b-bueno …y-yo …t-tu m-me ayudaste y e-eso te lo agaradesco-agachando la mirada  
-entonces que piensas al respecto?  
-crep que…  
-….-la miro con atención  
-t-tienes m-mucha r-razon…pero-lo ultimo lo susurro  
-sobre que tengo razón  
-lo que nos conviene a ambos…-dijo dudosa  
-que cosa  
-esto m-me c-conviene m-mas a m-mi –dijo con un sonrojo  
-depende de la perspectiva que lo mires-dijo calmado  
-s-Sasuke e-esto a-arruinara tu vida-dijo con la mirada en el suelo  
-como, por que dices eso?  
-b-bueno t-tu y y-yo b-bueno-dijo jugando con los dedos –n-nos c-conocemos y esas c-cosas  
-entonces no quieres…sabes es tu decisión –dijo enojado  
-n-no…n-no me malinterpretes –apenada  
-y que es lo que quieres que pienses  
-es…q-qu b-bueno e-esto no es justo para ti…no tienes que ser infeliz a mi lado…por-pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke  
-aceptas ono la propuesta-le miro con firmeza  
-yo…si…acepto ser tu esposa Sasuke Uchiha –le dijo con determinación y mirándolo a la cara  
-creo que nuestra conversación ya no es privada-dijo mirando a la puerta- nos vemos luego… hire a hablar con tu padre esta tarde…antes que te destierren sea oficial-y salió por la puerta rápidamente  
-dime que lo que acabo de escuchares una broma-dijo Tenten algo atónita por la "gravedad" de lo que había escuchado  
-no…no lo es-dije mirando en dirección por donde Sasuke se había marchado  
-pero…como pudiste…hinata-dijo cerrando la puerta-no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto  
-si-dijo fríamente  
-que sucede contigo, contestame mirame a los ojos –dijo sacudiéndola-en que estabas pensando, crees que te hara algún dia feliz –le dijo con enfado  
-no-dijo aun con la mirada en aquella dirección  
-entonces porque…porque aceptaste…responde-le grito  
-es la única …solución-le grito y se paro de donde estaba sentada-que no lo ves, para ti a lo mejor no es importante, pero para mi si…era la única forma de ser aceptada por el clan y por mi padre, no me jusgues porfavor no lo hagas-cayendo apoyada de la muralla por su espalda tomo sus dos piernas y lloro sentada en el suelo- no me jusgues como los…d-demas-logro articular entre sollozos  
-…-se le acerco y la abrazo para luego decirle-no lo hare…es solo que…tu y el no son lo que podria llamar "compatibles"…pero quein sabe a lo mejor puede que se logren querer y esas cosas-hubo un silencio un poco para luego Tenten retomar la conversación-una pregunta mas si no te molesta claro  
-dime  
-por que el gran Sasuke Uchiha te propuso matrimonio de la nada?- le miro a los ojos atentamente  
-no lo…se-le susurro  
-hay algo que quieras contarme  
-no  
-Hinata…vamos somos amigas puedes confiar en mi  
-ya sabes…a su debido tiempo-le dijo parándose del suelo-me iré a bañar  
-como quieras-dijo su amiga con el ceño fruncido  
-no te enojes…ya pronto, cuando tome el valor que necesito te lo explicare-le sonrió-por el momento no te enojes ya?  
-esta bien, esta bien-le dijo- me conformo con verla un poco mas feliz-pensó


	4. todo tiene un precio

TODO TIENE UN PRECIO: capitulo 3

• Hace unas horas atrás*

-padre….padre dime que no es cierto porfavor- dijo una agitada joven de cabellos cafes y ojos igual de claros que la luna- por favor padre dime que es solo eso y que mi hermana…-pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su padre que le hizo callar.  
-tu hermana, ella esta…muerta-dijo fríamente mirando a su hija menor  
-que…no…no…puede ser ella….  
-lo que escuchaste  
-pero…lo...que dijieron-dijo hanabi asustada  
-hija estar desterrado es como si estuvieses muero para el clan y para los seres cercanos a este  
-padre…-susurro  
-claramente por lo que sabras el destierro aun no se oficializa por completo…-hizo una pausa- me comprendes- le miro con rudeza y el byakugan activado en sus ojos se acerco hacia su hija menor rápidamente- creo que nunca has visto un destierro completo  
-a que te refieres con eso?-dijo un poco aturdida  
-hace muchos años el clan aplicaba el destierro a aquellos miembros del clan que no obvedecieran por completo las reglas de este, a eso también se atribuye la baja en nuestro clan sobre el tema de habitantes, como te daras cuenta en el mundo no hay mas hyugas que los que ves aquí sobre esta casa, peor no nos desviemos de lo que nos convoca que es actualmente el líder del clan puede únicamente hacer el destierro, no como se hacia antiguamente que era una votación general, pero hay algo que no ha cabiado en lo que consierne al destierro…es la manera de ejecutarlo.  
-a que va el motivo de ejecutarlo?  
-hija…mi pequeña hanabi- toca el hombro de su hijay le dice- destierro… una de las peores palabras utilizadas en un clan-dijo con tono siniestro  
-padre…no me digas…que…tu vas a ma…  
-no…hija el destierro es un sufrimiento y para tu hermana eso seria un premio  
-que pasa con mi hermana que cosa tan mal ha hecho a esta maldita familia-dijo levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y golpeando el escritorio con sus puños –que tan malo ha hecho…que …-grito  
-ella carga con…-miro la ventana para luego mirar a su hija menor y decirle –sus propios errores  
-padre perdonala- haciendo una reverencia en el piso- por favor  
-levantate, la futura líder del clan Hyuga no hace reverencias en el suelo- dijo tomando a hanabi de un brazo para decirle- desde esta tarde tu "hermana", ya no vera el mundo con los mismos ojos  
-no trataras de decirme que le quitaras-se tapo la boca con la mano derecha –oh por dios  
-eso es exactamente un destierro al mas puro estilo Hyuga  
-ella es tu hija…-le grito  
-calla  
-no puedes hacerle eso, ella…ella te quiere  
-eso que mas da  
-padre, somos lo único que ella tiene en este mundo…somos su familia…o que no piensas eso  
-creo que no lo pensó bien en la reputación de nuestro clan antes de ir con el Uchiha  
-pero, padre tu bien sabes que es imposible que ella hubiese estado con el nosotros la conocemos bien, no es de esas personas y bien lo sabes reconsidéralo  
-fuera, yo ya di mi palabra  
-es por palabra?-dijo ironica-sacrificaras a tu hija por palabra, a un ser querido…no…no…  
-esta descidido, la decisión esta tomada  
-tengo que…-salio corriendo del esudio de su padre  
-este es tu destino mi pequeña hanabi nunca fue el de tu hermana, seras la próxima líder

…tengo que encontrarlo, pero donde busco, todos en la aldea saben que es una persona aislada de todo el mundo, no socializa con nadie, pero por su culpa mi querida hermana sera la mayor victima de sete terrible mal entendido es lamentable, ella es tan buena conmigo, nos ayuda a todos por esa razón no me pareció gran sorpresa la reacción que tuvieron mis parientes al enterrase de que ella seria desterrada del clan Hyuga todos aunque ella no se de cuenta le tienen un gran apresio, pero por que padre dio la estúpida orden de que nadie debía de ayudar nunca en nada a mi hermana, solo en labores que fuese de gran ayuda, pordian conversar o tratar con ella, pero a escondidas todos los sirvientes y los de la rama secundaria hablaban con ella, siempre comentaban lo mucho que se le parecía a mama y que ella seria un gran cambio en el liderazgo de los del clan; ahora me encuentro buscándote a ti que por una noche estúpida cambio la vida de mi hermana-¡MALDITO!-grite a todo lo que mi pulmon dio,…  
-me llamabas-dijo un hombre escondido tras un árbol del parque  
-tu…tu-me miraste fijamente-arruinaste a mi hermana  
-yo…pero que cosas dices-dijo ironico  
-claro ahora que ya…claro obtuviste de ella lo que buscabas …la abandonaras, te da lo mismo lo que suceda con mi hermana-le grite  
-y por que debía importarme tu hermana-dijiste en tono frio como siempre lo hacias  
-sabes no se que vio mi hermana en ti, eres como dice la gente en la aldea  
- y que es lo que dicen exactamente de mi las personas….?  
-bueno que eres la persona mas fría de toda konoha bueno yo pienso que del mundo…además de ser horriblemente seco, sin sentimientos, la manzana de la discordia entre las mujeres…sabes no se que vio mi hermana en ti no se como pudo poner sus ojos en ti, despreciable!  
-a que te refieres con poner los ojos en…  
-como y me lo preguntas, se supone que tu y mi hermana pasaron la noche no?-pregunto dudosa  
-y?-respondio frio  
-como que y?', no sabes el daño que has provocado en la vida de mi hermana, ella…ella será desterrada y tu la vas a abandonar, no se supone que si te eligio para…bueno tu sabes-se sonrojo-es para que la protegieras y cuidaras como lo haraias como su futuro marido no?  
-mari…que?-dijo exaltado  
-eso, sabes si no querías casarte o estar con ella no te deberías de haber aprovechado que te quería…-interrumpida por Sasuke  
-sabes, creo que estas confundiendo las cosas-dijo algo anonadado con la situación que le presentaba la muchacha.  
-confundido?, ella debería de haberlo estado, le propusieron casarla o que no te lo cconto, padre la hiba a casar con un desconocido, bueno para mi lo era nunca confie en el no me daba buena espina  
-ella se hiba a casar?  
-como, no lo sabias? Ahora por tu culpa no tendrá su arreglada y estúpida boda y para mas remate serán sus…ojos…-se cae al piso y llora  
-que pasa con…ella, responde hanabi?  
-le quitaran sus ojos…ella no…podrá ver…nunca-dijo llorando  
-no puede ser  
-si, si puede y todo es tu culpa, quien va a quererla si es…no quiero ni pensarlo…y tu la abandonaras-susurro  
-no-dijo rápidamente  
-que?  
-eso no abandonare a tu hermana  
-pero, que vas a hacer entonces-parandose del suelo  
-lo inimaginable, me casare, pediré su mano a tu padre  
-no es tan sencillo  
Para mi no hay obstáculos, ni nada que se interponga en lo que yo desee  
-entonces debes de apurarte  
-por que?  
-estan preparando todo para su destierro, papeles y esas cosas-dijo algo confundida  
-ire ahora mismo-hizo una pausa –pero antes debo de comentárselo a tu hermana y saber que opina al respecto  
-si…tienes razón  
-creo que seria lo apropiado  
-no me imagino a mi hermana diciéndote que si-rio  
-por que lo dices  
-por nada, ahora apresúrate-sonrio- futuro cuñado-rio  
-hmp-y se fue en dirección a la casa de Tenten a proponer su trato a la que será su futura esposa-que voy a hacer, me casare con ella…ella será mi compañera por el resto de mis días aunque de la lista ella es la mas apropiada, pero es como si el destino me estuviese doblando el brazo, negué tantos años sentir amor por alguien en especial una chica, desde que te vi por ultima vez, siempre supe que te gustaba el dobe de Naruto como le mirabas de lejos, las sonrisas que le dedicabas desde pequeños…cuando te escondias tras los arboles durante los entrenamientos y te conformabas con solo mirarle, vaya que pensaba que me espiabas como las otras chicas, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era para mi tus espionajes sino que para el dobe, desde ese momento me di cuenta de que no eras como las demás…eras diferente y creo que esa es la razón que hoy pediré tu mano, yo te veía como un premio, algo que debía alcanzar debido a que tu no me ambas, yo te vi como algo que tenia que tener, el dobe de Naruto nunca se fijo en ti y solo tenia ojos para Sakura creo que ese era mi mayor ventaja y a la vez tu mayor dolor, no podía soportar que mi amigo el que se hace llamar mi mejor amigo recibiera cariño, no digamos que yo no lo tuviera muchas chicas me querían pero no era como el cariño que le sabas a el, sincero, algo que provenía de los mas remoto de tu corazón, es por eso que luego de haber hablado contigo  
(capitulo anterior), me encuentro…aquí parado afuera de tu hogar dispuesto a pedir tu mano, toco la puerta, pero no recibo respuesta, vuelvo a tocar y sale un hombre de aspecto raro y con voz de enfado me pregunta  
-que desea  
-quiero hablar con lord hiashi  
-no, es posible en estos momentos-dijo mirando mis ojos como si me tuviera rencor  
-por que- dije calmado  
-esta ocupado  
-…-le mire con rostro enojado  
-tiene un visitante, y se encuentra hablando con el en su despacho  
-y no puede atenderme, en unos instantes?  
-no lo se  
-es algo de suma importancia  
-…-el sirviente miro expectante  
-confierne con la señorita Hyuga-dije con tono amenazante  
-ahh  
-me comprende ahora  
-si, espéreme aquí vere que puedo hacer  
-muy bien le esperare aquí  
-no, pase tome asiento en la galería-le guio hasta la galería pasillo que estaba un poco alejado de la oficina del padre de Hinata y daba una hermosa vista al jardín-tome asiento aquí voy a llevar te a lord Hyuga y le dire que tiene visita  
-hmp  
-…-el sirviente fue a buscar el te en frente de la silla de donde estab Sasuke y luego doblo al despacho de lord Hyuga, toco la puerta y entro-con permiso lord, traia el te  
-si, esta bien, sírvele al invitado-dijo algo alterado  
-no muchas gracias, no soy aficionado al te –con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-arigato  
-lord, si me permite debo comunicarle algo-dijo haciendo una reverencia  
-dime  
-afuera en la galería hay un visitante, quiere hablar con usted  
-y que quiere?-dijo conservando su postura de supremacía  
-es el joven Uchiha, señor  
-sabria que vendría-penso y miro con malicia-dile que lo atenderé en un instante  
-uchiha ha dicho?-dijo el joven que estaba conversando con lord Hyuga-sasuke….-susurro  
-y ahora puedes retirarte  
-si lord-hizo una reverncia y se marcho  
-bueno entonces creo que tu oferta…habrá de cambiar no? - -pregunto al joven que tenia frente a el  
-creo que…-agrego el joven

-bien lord Hyuga dice que espere qui, hasta que termine de hablar con el pro…-callo de repente  
-con quien?  
-Con nadie, nadie- se puso nervioso- le puedo hacer una pregunta señor Uchiha?-le dijo algo nervioso  
-dime- mirando al jardín que tenia enfrente de el  
-bueno…usted se va a casra con la señorita?  
-por que preguntas eso  
-es que …creo que su prometido ha venido a cancelar su compromiso  
-esntonces…  
-no lo entiende usted tiene en sus manos la vida de la señorita Hyuga  
-como  
-si, eso todos creemos en la mansión, que el prometido de la señorita Hyuga ha venido a terminar el compromiso y si es eso la única solución de ella seria…usted  
-….-suspiro  
-el se encuentra hablando con el señor Hyuga en estos momentos-se escucho la puerta del estudio- creo que ya terminaron de habalr-dijo algo temeroso  
-por lo que creo…si  
-ikimi-se oyo un grito proveniente del estudio  
-si lord, voy enseguida-hizo una reverencia a Sasuke-espero que le vaya bien- y camino en dirección al estudio  
-dile a Uchiha que pase, ah, y acompaña al señor a la puerta  
-muchas gracias lord Hyuga-hizo una reverencia en el aire y se levanto y agrego-entonces…  
-si, esa es mi ultima palabra-le miro atentamente  
-como quiera-sonrio y se fue  
-ikimi, no hagas esperar a Uchiha hazlo pasar pronto-ordeno al sirviente que tenia enfrente  
-si, lord, caballero me acompaña a la salida- dijo guiándole con su brazo  
-adios  
-adios  
-vamos acompáñeme en esta direccio  
-si, por supuesto- dijo el joven amablemente al sirviente cuando ambos salieron de ese obscuro pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del padre de Hinata ikimi se dirige a Sasuke que lo esperaba tranquilamente sentado, mirando las nubes, absorto en sus pensamiento  
-señor Uchiha, lord Hyuga lo espera  
-ah, voy inmediatamente  
Cuando detrás de ikimi aparece la persona menos esperada en estos momentos  
-tu…-dijo Sasuke confundido  
-uchiha, que hace por estos lugares?-dijo con su sonrisa pegada en su rostro como era su costumbre  
-tu eres…-decia sorprendido  
-señor Uchiha lord Hyuga lo espera  
-si  
-bueno veo que estas apresurado, no te quito tu tiempo, sin antes decirte…tu apellido te favorece-se volteo y camino en dirección a la puerta- no me escolte por favor, no es necesario, creo que el señor presente lo necesita mas  
-entonces, sígame por favor señor Uchiha  
-como digas  
-nos vemos pronto Sasuke-le sonrio y se fue  
-cuanto me molesta su maldita sonrisa- pensó  
-sigame  
-el es…  
-si, es o era no lo sabemos aun, el era el prometido de la señorita Hyuga  
-….-se quedo pensando mientras caminaban al estudio  
-raro  
-creo- respondió aun perplejo Sasuke  
-supuse que lo conoce  
-me reemplazo…en mi ausencia, creo que eso amerita que lo conozca  
-ya ve, es bastante amigo de la señorita o eso eran antes de ser comprometidos  
-pero….- dijo en un susurro  
-fue idea de sus padres, bueno aquí lo dejo este es el estudio de lord Hyuga  
-hmp  
*toco la puerta ikimi para luego agragra-señor aquí esta Uchiha Sasuke  
-pasen, adeñlante Uchiha, algo de beber  
-no  
-bueno yo deseo otro te verde, con dos gotas de limón esta vez  
-si señor , con su permiso-dijo haciendo una reverencia y se marcho  
-miren a quien tengo antes mi ojos, si no es nada mas y nada menos que el único sobrviviente del clan Uchiha  
-….-Sasuke miro al piso cuando escucho esto  
-perdon dije algo malo-dijo ironico  
- no para nada – le respondió fríamente y respondió-me agrada ser el único asi no tengo que seguir ordenes de un estúpido clan  
-si tu padre te escuchara hablar…..  
-es lamentable pero el ya no esta –le menciono ironico  
-tienes agallas Uchiha, veo que los rumores que te rodean no son solo rumores, para venirme a hablar de esa manera a mio hogar, pero dime que es lo que te trae a mi clan  
-creo que usted, ya sabe el motivo  
-soy de memoria frágil me lo podrías recordar  
-vengo, aquí a su clan para que usted lord Hyuga pueda concederme el permiso de casarme con su hija, antes que sea desterrada….-dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
-sabes antes que tu, vino el prometido de mi hija con una carta, -se la mostro-tiene algo particularmente especial  
-a que se refiere  
-esta carta es un pacto entre Tsunade y yo, este maldita papel es el salvavidas de Hinata- tiro la carta en su escritorio  
-pero…..  
-sabes antes de contestar a tu pregunta que creo que es obvia, te dire a que vino el prometido de mi hija  
-a cancelar el compromiso?  
-no –dijo en tono seco  
-….-sasuke se sorprendió  
-todos pensamos que el vendría a eso, me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando el trajo esa carta que pedia que el destierro no se realizara, pensé en ese instante que el se encontraba fuera de sus cabales debido a que Hinata si no encontraba antes de la fecha acordad un novio tendría que casarse con el..  
-entonces…el aun quiere seguir con ella?  
-exacto  
-creo que yo no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí  
-claro que no  
-a que se refiere con eso?  
-sus padres, no opinan lo mismo que su hijo, ellos aprobaban a Hinata pro con lo acontecido entre ustedes, la idea de que su hijo se case con una joven…bueno tu ya entiendes no se les hace muy buena  
-ya veo, adonde quiere llegar  
-bueno como bien puedo sabras la carta la emitió Tsunade-sama y yo nada puedo hacer ente ello, asi que…  
-esta libre….  
-no exactamente  
-…-reino el silencio entre ambos hasta que lord Hyuga hablo  
-debido ha que fue emitida a favor a sai y " su prometida", creo que ha quedado anulado y se hara eventualmente el destierro, aunque el ofreció algo…..  
-algo como que?-dije frio(sexy XD)  
-no te lo puedo revelar  
-entonces, será o no el su prometido?  
-no, sus padres como ya te dije se oponen a ello, ahora solo tu decides si mi hija es o no desterrada  
-porque yo?  
-devido a que como todos sabemos tu y mi hija mantenían una relación, serias la única oportunidad de que ella no fuera desterrada  
-me esta amenazando?'  
-no, cloro que no, yo no te oblige a venir aquí tu mismo viniste por tu propia voluntad, claramente si te comprometes con ella antes de que yo firme el destierro, ella seguirá siendo una Hyuga, como si nada hubiese ocurrido  
-acepto, el acuerdo entonces  
-muy bien, haremos un acuerdo entre el clan Hyuga y los Uchiha, entonces madare llamar a Hinata para que este al tantio de esta situación  
-hmp  
-señor no quisiera interrumpir  
-no, para nada dime  
-la señorita haruno quiere hablar nuevamente con ud?  
-dile que en un momento me desocupo  
-nuevamente?...ahh maldita tenia sospechas pero ahora todo esta mas claro-penso  
-como digas señor-hizo una reverencia y se fue  
-señor Hyuga quisiera darle yo la noticia a Hinata  
-esta bien…te dire algo nunca pensé que el enamorado del que tanto ella había repercutido para no casase con sai resultaras ser tu…  
-…..-mantuvo silencio  
-pero que da, de Hinata puedes esperar lo que se te venga a la mente ….cualquier cosa-repitiendo la frase tomo asiento puso los codos sobre la mesa y hablo-esta noche

-esta noche haremos oficial el compromiso entre tu y mi hija, para luego aplazar la fecha de la boda-sonrio  
-se le ve…. Feliz-dijo algo extrañado por la conducta del anciano(jjajajaja)  
-Claro…no todos los días tu hija mayor se cas o por el momento compromete…  
-ahhh  
-ademas creo que tu eres el mas que se merece a mi hija  
-lo dice solo por el apellido  
-mmmm algo asi, algo asi, bueno dile a Hinata que esta noche es la fiesta de compromiso  
-…-se paro de su asiento y camino en dirección ala puerta  
-puedes decirle a la señorita haruno que ya no necesito de ella…gracias  
-hmp- cerro la puerta y se fue  
-todo salió como lo planee, lo de que Sakura se interpusiera para que Hinata le contara a Naruto que lo amaba estuvo bien, para que se casara con sai todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, pero que ella se encontrara con Uchiha en su camino fue lo mejor para el clan, cuando le dije que seria desterrada jajajaj-sonrio-nada de eso hiba en nuestro plan, pero ahí estaba el Uchiha a punto de ayudarte topándose en nuestro camino nuevamente sabia que esto era la mejor coincidencia que el te daría su ayuda ahí mismo, pero de la nada salió la estúpida de la novia de neji…pensé de inmediato que mi plan se había arruinado, pero soy el líder del clan el se mas inteligente "Hanabi", mi dulce y pequeña hija la utilice, sabia que iria en busca del Uchiha y le pediría que no desterraran a su hermanita-sonrio-soy de lo mejor, le pague la inútil de Sakura, utilice a mi hija y logre casar a la tonta de Hinata con Uchiha Sasuke que mejor pedi, nunca será feliz el hombre que mejor puede tener mi hija el que se merece jajajjaa para no ser feliz eso es lo que ella se merece…infelicidad-sonrio-y eso es lo que mas me agrada-tomo un vaso de sake y bebió-¡felicidades! Jajakaja

************************* EN EL DEPARTAMENTO****************** **********

-tenten….podrias prestarme algo de ropa-dice Hinata dentro del baño  
Te demoras tanto en bañarte y peinarese largoooooo cabello que tienes-le grito Tenten desde la cocina  
-vamos Tenten tengo mucho frio, la toalla esta humeda  
-ya voy , a buscar la ropa al dormitorio espera-toc toc en ese instante se escucho desde la puerta

-si, dime-con voz de molestia  
-quiero hablar con Hinata  
-papa, espera sentado en ese sofá, vualvo en un segundo  
-sabes Tenten tengo el cabello húmedo, estoy envuelta en esta toalla que no me queda muy bien que le llega 1 mano entera arriba de la rodilla y vio a quien menos esperaba sentado en un sofá y mirándola de los pies a la cabeza detenidamente  
-AHAHAHHAHA-grito Hinata-Q-QUE H-H-HACES A-A-AQUÍ  
-yo vengo a decirte algo  
-TENTEN!  
-OHH por dios…-susurro en la habitación-hinata no sal….del baño-dijo corriendo hacia la sala  
-creo que me avizaste algo tarde…no crees-le miro enojada  
-uppsss-dijo Tenten rascándose la cabeza  
-…-se produjo un silencio incomodo en la sala mientras Sasuke y Hinata se miraban uno al otro, hasta que Tenten hablo…  
-creo que será mejor que te vistas para que puedas hablar con Sasuke  
-tienes razón- se dirigió a la habitación  
-que quieres aquí Uchiha- le dijo agresivamente Tenten a Sasuke  
-solo hablar con ella  
-que le vas a continuar de destruir la vida  
-no  
-ahhh ya se vienes a decirle que ya ni su prometido la quiere, es eso

-no mejor aun que también la vas a abandonar  
-que?-dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación  
-nada, mejor salgo y dejo que hablen a solas  
-gracias-le sonrió y Tenten salió de el departamento  
-y bien…como…te…fue  
-mal-dijo fríamente  
-c-como?-menciono asustado por lo que Sasuke había mencionado  
-eso, tu no me dijiste que estabas comprometida-le miro atento a que respondería  
-lo l-lamento mucho-dijo agachando la cabeza  
-tu prometido…  
-Sai-susurro  
-ese porque no lo….  
-mencione, en que momento…lo de nuestro compromiso fue algo tan rápido e inesperado, nosotros éramos buenos amigos sabes-le miro con lagrimas que amenazaban por salir-pero nuestros padres pensaron que lo que nosotros teníamos no era solo una linda amistad, no se porque pero las personas siempre pensaban que éramos novios o algo así, pero solo éramos buenos amigos….gracias por haberlo intentado…. Sasuke-mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho y agachaba la cabeza  
- no es nada  
-como que nada me ayudaste en el peor momento de mi vida y dices que no es nada para mi significa mucho-y le sonrió  
-es una broma –dio una sonrisa estilo Sasuke Uchiha  
-que?-(caída estilo anime)  
-eso, es mentira que me fue mal con tu padre, solo quería saber información de tu ex –prometido  
-Ex –prometido?-dijo algo dudosa  
-si lo que escuchaste tu padre acepto mi petición  
-guau-lanzo un suspiro y se quedo tiesa  
-esta noche es la celebración de nuestro compromiso  
-…-aun anonadada con la noticia que le habían dado  
-que pasa pensé que al menos iba a agradecerme por la noticia, pero esta ahí parada como si le hubiera dicho que se va a morir-pensó el joven con el semblante tranquilo  
-…-se acerco a paso lento donde Sasuke no la miro y solo hizo lo que su corazón le dijo ….le dio un abrazo, tan cálido, un abrazo de agradecimiento en el que iban reflejados todos sus sentimientos  
-….-me esta abrazando, se siente cálido, me trae calma, paz, no se que es este sentimiento pero es agradable, puedo sentir su cabeza apoyarse en mi pecho y su exquisito olor a lavanda que emana de sus cabellos, en un instante en el que mi cuerpo actuó por si mismo me encuentro abrazándola correspondiendo a cuan cálido abrazo ella me proporcionaba, creo que puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi pecho es una sensación tan agradable, es como si atraves de este abrazo recuperara algo, pero no es que será nos mantuvimos por un largo tiempo en esta posición sin que ninguno de los dos quisiere separarse del otro creo que luego de un momento entre en confianza contigo y apoye mi mentón en tu cabeza, no se porque pero me sentía tan relajado, es como si este abrazo fuese la medicina que mi alma ha buscado por tanto tiempo, hasta que en un momento tu me dijiste-a-arigato Sasuke-kun-con tu tono de voz suave como un coro de ángeles, tu voz no era melosa o forzada como la de las otras que trataban de agradarme, era simplemente sincera, luego de que me digieras eso nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente por unos momentos, tenias los ojos empañados, con ganas de llorar pero no lo hiciste, me miraste fijamente, me acerque mas ti, te sonrojaste de inmediato como era tu costumbre, acerque mi cara a la tuya, tu hiciste lo mismo ya no había distancia entre nosotros, nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros tome tu cintura y te apegue a mi para que ya no existiese ninguna distancia no te solté, acerque mis labios a los tuyos y los roce lentamente, creo que no te molesto ya que no trataste de zafarte para luego darte un beso nuestro primer beso como novios fue el beso mas dulce que he podido tener tus labios tenían sabor a frambuesa comencé a pensar que en algún momento me perdería en ellos y en su sabor eran tan suaves, que no me quería separar de ti, pero nos empezó a faltar el aire y tuvimos que hacerlo por obligación te mire tenias la cabeza gacha, estabas completamente roja y creo que por como estabas parada sentías vergüenza  
-tendrás que acostúmbrate  
-a que?  
-bueno a esto, aunque ya estuviste comprometida, supongo que esto no es nada nuevo para ti- me dijiste con enfado  
-porque piensas eso?-le dije dudosa y levantando la mirada  
-Aichi, no te das cuenta o que  
-de que  
-…..-suspiro  
-sabes no entiendo a que viene tus preguntas?  
-como que no me entiendes, lo que te digo  
-bueno si un poco  
-entonces  
-es que….yo con Sai…..  
-tu con Sai?-le miro atento (pensó lo peor, lo peor)  
-…-camino al sillón al sillón y se sentó- no puedo contarte  
-soy tu prometido o lo olvidas- le miro furioso  
-si pero…-se quedo callada  
-es que no  
-no es nada importante enserio- le susurro falsamente  
-entonces por que temes de contármelo….  
-es….que y-yo…-le dijo nerviosa  
-que tu acaso no eres virgen?-le dijo irónicamente  
-q-que….-le miro atenta , se paro del silo y le dio una bofetada-s-sabes…-le interrumpió Sasuke  
-y eso porque –tomándole la muñeca con fuerza  
-sabes no se con que clase de chicas antes que yo hayas estado, pero yo… no soy como ellas tengo respeto por mi, además me abras ayudado y por eso te estoy muy agradecida, pero no eres quien para poner en duda mi honor –se zafo del agarre de Sasuke-ah y lo que te iba a decir es que Sai y yo nunca nos besamos, le dije que eso pasaría cuando pudiera sentir algo mas que amistad por el, y mira como termine dándole mi primer beso a un patán en cubierto con fama de galán- le dijo agresivamente mientras se sobaba su muñeca que estaba roja  
-tu muñeca…..  
-….-camino a la puerta la abrió y salió corriendo, dejando en la sala a un confundido Sasuke lamentando un poco( ya que no es su costumbre)haber lastimado y haber sido grosero con su prometida  
-HMP-soltó en un suspiro


	5. somos o no ?

SOMOS O NO ? : CAPITULO 5

-es un tarado, que apuesto que solo hará sufrir a mi amiga pero como es su única opción y no queda de otra mas vale aceptarlo- murmuraba una castaña para si misma mientras estaba sentada en el jardín de afuera del edificio esperando que su amiga terminara de hablar con "el tarado" ( como lo llamaba ella)  
-…-cuando de la nada pasa corriendo Hinata, apresuradamente limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas que se podían apreciar correr en su pálido rostro.  
-Hinata, a donde vas Hinata!- le grito su amiga parándose de la banca en la cual estaba sentada-que paso, acaso le habrá ido mal al Uchiha- pensó llevándose la mano a la cabeza –aunque si así fuese ella me lo habría contado o no?- pensó su querida meiga castaña-y de la nada apareció Sasuke miro a todas las direcciones y camino en dirección a la calle  
-ahhh tu a donde crees que vas?-tomándolo del hombro izquierdo  
-ahhh-se volteo Sasuke  
-si tu, por que mi amiga salió corriendo y llorando de aquí-le grito con voz agresiva  
-llorando?-susurro  
-no te hagas el que no sabes nada, vamos dime que le hiciste ahora  
-porque tendría que decírtelo  
-no lo se será por que soy como casi una hermana para ella  
-ahhh, es que ahí esta el problema  
-como?-dijo confundida  
-si el "casi" es el problema- y se esfumo  
-maldito, por que tuvo que ser el quien ayudara a Hinata, no podía ser Kiba, Sai, shino o cualquier otro pero no….justo toco la fruta podrida del canasto, pobre de mi amiga que tan mal ha hecho para merecer esto-pensó mientras miraba el cielo  
-en que tanto piensas?...en mi- le dijo irónico  
-nada, nada-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza  
-quiero hablar con mi prima…me parece que me comporte algo agresivo con ella hace rato  
-veo que te enteraste  
-si  
-ella no se encuentra  
-como que no esta  
-eso, no tengo la mas mínima idea de adonde se fue Hinata en estos momentos  
-pero ella se encontraba contigo cuando me fui  
-si  
-entonces  
-quiso salir a dar un paseo  
Pero me dijiste que no sabias donde estabas…..tu ocultas algo…Tenten-dijo algo molesto  
-yo ocultar algo jajajaj-se echo a reir forzadamente le miro y el se encontraba furioso y le dijo- te lo diré pero prométeme que no golpeas a nadie por favor –le miro juntando las manos con mirada de cachorrito-y?  
-esta bien-le dijo algo molesto consigo mismo-siempre caigo en el truco de los ojitos-pensó  
-es un poco larga la historia  
-tengo lo suficiente de tiempo para escucharla  
-porque no subimos ,mejor tu sabes la gente y eso…..  
-bueno  
Y así ambos castaños subieron al departamento

*************************EN EL PARQUE************************

Se encontraba sentada en una banca una peli azul mirando el cielo, con mirada apenada buscando en el algo, creo que mas bien buscaba una respuesta a su destino raro en cierta manera, tener a la persona mas codiciada por todas la chicas de la aldea y no querer nada con el es raro ( inner: raro muy raro Sasuke es muy sexy por que ella y no yo T_T -YUE: shhhhh deja continuar la historia, perdón) ella nunca había puesto sus ojos en el y ahora sin mas ni menos le había dado su primer beso el cual siempre soñó que fuese con el amor de su vida aquel que la hacia soñar y perderse en sus azulinos cristales en los que veía tanta alegría derrochar cada día, tantas ganas de vivir de tener un futuro, una meta clara ser Hokage, aun recuerda los días en que eran compañeros de clase, cuando perdía mas de unos segundos observando cada acción que este hacia, riéndose de sus chistes y sus comentarios acerca de lo mal que le iba en los exámenes , cuando a su mente apareció aquella mirada negra y con tanto odio, maldad y algo de tristeza que para ella hacia la combinación perfecta, recordó cuando una tarde ella miraba a su querido Naruto sintió esa misma mirada que la sorprendió espiando, salió huyendo del lugar lo más rápido que sus pies le daban en aquel momento pero el era mas rápido y logro alcanzarla  
-que haces  
-n-nada  
-como nada vengo notando que hace bastante tiempo me espías  
-a-a ti?  
-si  
-n-no t-te e-equivocas- le dijo asustada y retrocediendo  
-entonces- acercándose a ella  
-y-yo….-trato de correr pero el sostuvo con fuerza su muñeca-ahhh-soltó en un grito suave  
-dime que haces espiando  
-porque tendría que hacerlo-le dijo con decisión  
-no lo se, será por que tengo tu muñeca y si quiero te la puedo doblar y romper, acuérdate que estamos a pocos días de los exámenes para ninja no creo que tu quieras tener un accidente o si?  
-para que quiere s-saber…a t-ti n-no t-te v-va a interesar  
-…-hubo un silencio entre ambos el cual no era cómodo hasta que Hinata le dijo a Sasuke  
-u-Uchiha p-puede s-soltar m-mi m-muñeca….p-por favor – le miro suplicante  
-esta bien  
-…-y Hinata salió corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo…..  
-es la primera chica que no se me echa encima a molestarme, es como si yo fuese invisible o algo así, además ella estaba espiando al dobe es lo mas seguro pero, porque a el…  
-fin mini flash back de Hinata -  
-Ahhh por que viene a mi mete como si yo lo deseara-susurro la peli azul agachando la cabeza, hasta que en el parque apareció cierta persona  
-será por que es tu prometido Hinata Hyuga futura señora Uchiha –le dijo una pelirrosa con tono irónico  
-ya lo sabes Sakura  
-si – miro al piso cuando respondió  
-como te enteraste?  
-la gente comenta rápido este tipo de acontecimientos, aunque es un poco raro viniendo de tu parte , ya que fuiste tan buena siempre  
-por que dices eso  
-no los e será por que tienes a Sai con el corazón roto y al hombre que aman todas las chicas en tus manos y ni siquiera te dignas a darle atención  
-y-yo….  
-que no te das cuanta  
-últimamente mi vida ….ha tenido cambios  
-sabes no son cambios es mas que obvio que hay que tener sentido común nada mas para darse cuenta de que Sasuke no te quiere y que para el no eres mas que un trofeo  
-trofeo….?  
-si eso eres para el…pero como eres tan ingenua quizá tampoco te has dado cuenta de nada, el no te quiso ayudar solo anda en busca de su ultimo objetivo y para su buena suerte se topo contigo en el bosque, que mejor pedir una muchacha de buen clan, una dama lo que el andaba buscando…  
-tienes razón en cada una de tus palabras- con tristeza en su voz  
-aun no te entiendo porque estas tan triste, ah ya se es porque esta vez mi querida amiga no pudo obtener lo que ella quería tener a Naruto, ero sabes no te preocupes yo lo cuidare bien por ti- le dijo acercándose a la banca donde se encontraba Hinata  
-te deseo que seas feliz con el….cuídalo el se merece lo mejor  
-no digas eso…-le susurro con cierta tristeza  
-porque acaso una joven buena como yo no te puede desear lo mejor  
-tu…no lo dices en cerio  
-y porque no podría decírtelo  
-no lo se, se supone que tu estabas enamorada de el…y bueno…ay que se yo  
-si yo no puedo estar con el, tu serás entonces la persona indicada para hacerlo feliz….el nunca me amo a mi el siempre lucho porque tu le pusieras un mínimo de atención, pero tu estabas tan ocupada tratando de caerle bien a Sasuke que nunca te diste cuanta de que a tu lado tenias a un hermoso hombre que siempre trato de verte feliz, que arriesgo su vida para traer a su amigo a la villa con el objetivo de que tu lograras estar un poco mas contenta….que entonces vas a hacer ahora tratar de enamorar a mi prometido a la fuerza o secuestrarlo y marcharse de konoha …eso harás eso vas a hacer? Responde- le dijo lo último algo enfadada  
-yo….lo lamento mucho-dijo esto ultimo llorando y sentándose a un lado de Hinata  
-por que si lo único que hiciste es demostrarle tu amor a Naruto, ustedes son novios y bueno los novios se besan además estaba mas que claro que algún día ambos serian algo mas que amigos- le dijo mirando a la pelirrosa que tenia sus manos en la cara en un intento de calmar su llanto- y no te culpes de que yo sea tan débil y no pueda afrontar la situación de ambos…-pero Sakura la interrumpió  
-no Hinata …yo te arruine la vida  
-porque dices esa cosas tu no hiciste nada  
-yo…..yo  
-Sakura que sucede  
-no puedo  
-…-le miro atenta esperando que esta continuara con lo que tenía que decirle  
-yo…yo hice un acuerdo con tu padre  
-que hiciste que?-dijo exaltada, tratando de parase he irse  
-no por favor no te vayas escúchame  
-porque tendría que hacerte caso a ti –dijo algo despechada-mas que nada ya no eres nada para mi …ni siquiera una conocida-dijo fríamente sacando todo su lado Hyuga (malo) haciendo que la pelirrosa llorara mas desconsoladamente  
-un minuto es lo único que te pido y si no estas conforme con lo que te contare…..si no me crees es tu problema pero….solo escúchame-le susurro esto ultimo  
-esta bien …..-dijo tomando nuevamente asiento junto a la pelirrosa-pero esta vez sin engaños solo la verdad…  
-te lo juro por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos-le dijo algo triste-yo mantenía a tu padre al tanto de todos los movimientos que tu realizabas…..  
-eso fue antes o cuando éramos amigas-fue casi al ultimo…cuando  
-comenzaste a alejarte de mi…-susurro esto  
-si, pero tu padre me dijo que si yo te separaba de Naruto y lograba que Sai y tu llegaran a esta mas unidos por su propia voluntad de ambos…..el me…..  
-te pago Sakura?...vendiste a tu propia amiga…..-dijo con los ojos llorosos-dinero? Eso querías  
-Hinata bien sabias que mi familia pasaba momentos difíciles últimamente el negocio de mis padres no estaba muy bueno y no desalojarían pronto de la casa, además yo te tenia rencor…..en esos momentos y tu padre apareció con la mejor solución para mi familia-le dijo llorando  
-rencor…..pero de que?  
-yo se algo es un secreto que jure no revelaría tienes que creerme ahora lo único que siento es como si fuera la peor de las basuras del mundo…perdóname por favor, perdóname, nuca quise hacerte daño mi único objetivo era que lograras desencantarte de Naruto, no que terminarías viviendo infelizmente tu vida junto a Sasuke… lo lamento mucho-dijo llorando desconsoladamente a su lado  
-…-y así se produjo un largo silencio entre ambas por unos minutos ninguna era capaz de decirle algo ala otra hasta que  
-te…comprendo si nunca mas quieres hablarme- dijo Sakura parándose de la banca y caminando  
-las amigas…están en las buenas y en las malas o no?Para eso están, para apoyarse cuando la otra se equivoca….-dijo esto ultimo llorando  
-h-Hinata –la abrazo –eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener- le dijo entre llanto T_T-Y-YO…  
-t-tu igual eres mi amiga s-Sakura – y así ambas estuvieron abrazadas nuevamente por unos momentos , llorando para luego tomar asiento nuevamente en la banca y Sakura pregunto  
- Hinata …..Bueno tu y Sasuke …ese día paso algo entre ustedes?  
-…-esta se echo a reir  
-porque te ríes lo que te estoy preguntando es algo serio y tu te colocas a reir-dijo algo enfadada por la repentina conducta de su amiga  
-e-es u-una e-equivoco…equivocación jajajaj-se rio  
-como? ¬_¬  
-ESO tú te confundiste, pensaste que Sasuke y yo habíamos pasado a cierto punto  
-si, si pero si yo los vi tu te estabas quitando….  
-la polera, es una larga historia un día cuando tenga mas tiempo te la contare- dijo mirando al frente y tocando por inercia su muñeca  
-y por que ahora no…que te paso en la muñeca Hinata mira como la tienes esta casi morada- dijo exaltada viendo la muñeca de su amiga  
-no es nada, te lo aseguro- dijo esto sonriendo fingidamente  
-como nada , quien te apretó de esta manera- le toco la muñeca  
-auuuuuu-se quejo  
-quien fue?  
-nadie  
-Hinata dímelo somos o no amigas'?  
-esta bien…fue Sasuke  
-que?-dije con asombro  
-pero fue casualidad en cerio- sonrió  
-dame tu mano, te pondré estas vendas  
-si…..pero fue mi culpa-dijo agachando la cabeza  
-y que tan grave hiciste o heriste su orgullo de galán jajajajaja-se rio Sakura  
-creo que ambas- dijo sonrojada  
-como ¿?  
-lo…golpee, le di una cachetada  
-mientes  
-no, pero no debes de contarle a ninguna persona  
-esta bien, esta bien tu rudo secreto esta guardado bajo 5 llaves…jajajajaja-y se rio  
-rudo porque?  
Claro que rudo ninguna chica en la faz de la tierra se atrevería a pegarle una cachetada al galán de Sasuke Uchiha, además no creo que te haya pegado a propósito  
-no claro que no, si ya te lo dije fue mi culpa- dijo agachando la cabeza- no te sientas mal yo creo que se le paso un poco la mano nada mas Sakura  
-un poco…mira nada mas como te dejo, con la muñeca casi inservible, vas a tener que colocarte un abrigo o algo o si no te comenzaran a preguntar y no creo que sea bueno eso de que a tu casi prometido se le paso la mano…piensa en una excusa de aquí a tu casa …mira hablando de el galán, te esta observando y ves que por su postura no lleva poco ahí, para nuestra suerte no tiene oído víonico jajakjakja-rio  
-tienes razón jajajaja-sonrio Hinata  
Bueno te dejo…que te vaya bien en lo de compromiso no te puedo decir pasalo bien porque se que no será así pero trata de ser feliz con lo que tienes en el momento-dijo Sakura tomándole las manos y luego añadió- ah y por Naruto no te preocupes yo le daré todo el cariño y amor que pueda darle, además el se lo merece…adiós-y se fue Sakura dejando a Hinata sola en la banca, con un Sasuke acercándose a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada penetrante como tratando de decir algo  
-huiste-le dijo enojado-igual que la vez anterior  
-si hui…  
-que hacías con Sakura  
-conversar  
-ahhh  
-me tengo que…-se paro  
-huir-tomándole por desgracia la muñeca mala  
-ahhh-grito fuerte  
-que…-le soltó y le quito las vendas que esta tenia en la muñeca mala (T_T)-te lastime…-susurro a lo que Hinata solo agacho la cabeza-yo…  
-no digas nada no fue tu culpa, además yo no debí haberte golpeado, eres mi prometido y no esta bien que te golpee solo te defendiste  
-hmp, dejaras entonces que cualquiera te golpee  
-estas en tu derecho…y no cualquiera no  
-como me dices eso…  
-porque?  
-Hinata yo te ofendí, te cuestione, puse en duda tu honor algo que no debí hacer…yo quiero…-y se callo  
-quieres?- le miro expectante  
-yo…..-cuando fueron interrumpidos por Kakashi y Kurenai quienes andaban paseando al pequeño Azuma por el parque  
- Hinata –grito Kurenai alzando una mano al aire  
- Kurenai –sensei, oh el pequeño Azuma ya camina perfectamente- dijo corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba el y el niño- que lindo estas y pensar que te conocí desde tan pequeñín –sonrió tomándolo en sus brazos y quejándose sin que su sensei se diera cuanta –ahhh-y volvió a sonreír para luego añadir-eres todo un galán azuma si fueses mayor todas la niñas te perseguirían  
- Hinata – le dijo el niño aferrándose en sus hombros  
-hace mucho que no lo veías Hinata ya te extrañaba azuma siempre me preguntaba por ti-le dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa  
-tratare de visitarlo mas seguido- le dijo Hinata  
Y así ambas se sentaron en la banca a conversar  
-así que te casas con Sasuke  
- como…  
-Kakashi me lo dijo  
-y…  
-Sasuke le pidió que fuese el reemplazo de su padre esta noche-comento Kurenai con un poco de melancolía  
-ahhh-suspiro  
-como sabes el no podía ir solo, Kakashi no es como alguien que podría reemplazar a un padre, pero lo conoce desde niño y creo que eso causo que Sasuke se lo pidiese a el, además el es la persona mayor mas cercana a el  
-comprendo ira con Kakashi?  
-porque?  
-sensei…por favor todos sabemos que ustedes dos tiene algo, no me vaya a tomar como entrometida…  
-no lo se el deberá de invitarme no crees yo no puedo hacerlo sola  
-que….aun no lo ha hecho  
-no…ya lo hizo- y Hinata cayo estilo anime  
-Sensei- le dijo en un puchero Hinata – y Kakashi?  
-esta con Sasuke…  
-ahhh Sasuke – dijo recordándose que lo dejo solo ahí parado sin decir nada antes de irse  
- no te diste cuanta, venias tan ansiosa con ver a azuma que ni te percataste de que Kakashi se dirigía a hablar con Sasuke  
-no me di cuenta, azuma mi cabello- dijo Hinata mientras acomodaba a azuma  
- no le tires el cabello a Hinata  
-puedo jugar con el?  
-por supuesto  
-ven azuma atrápame- dijo Hinata corriendo despacio para que el pequeño azuma pudiera alcanzarla.  
-y bien que decidió- dijo Sasuke con su semblante serio  
-que crees tu que decidí?  
-no lo se de usted se puede esperara cualquier cosa  
-si, te acompañare esta noche a casa de los Hyuga  
-entonces cuento con su presencia y la de Kurenai- sensei  
-si, …-dijo observando donde estaba Hinata para luego decirle a Sasuke- veo que tienes una pequeña competencia- dijo irónico  
-por que lo dice  
-mira- le dijo apuntando donde estaba Hinata  
*cuando Sasuke puso atención, vio a Hinata jugando en el pasto con el pequeño….el la perseguía hasta que Hinata se dejaba que la atrapara, se tiraban al pasto para hacerse cosquillas hasta cuando ella lo tomaba en sus brazos y le hacia el avión y este le tocaba los cabello a la joven y la abrazaba fuertemente-Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba su prometida con el pequeño hasta que una mano tomo su hombro  
-tranquilo-le dijo  
-lo estoy- dijo tratando de mantener su semblante serio y conservando la compostura  
-tu cara no dice lo mismo- le dijo en tono de burla  
-hmp- refunfuño enojado-estas seguro de lo que harás  
-porque me pregunta eso….-pauso para decir-sabe bien que siempre he sido muy decidido en mis asuntos  
-no es que quiera entrometerme en tus decisiones pero, tu sabes que ella no te quiere, no seria mejor que …no se buscaras a alguien que …  
-me quiera?  
-si algo así  
-sabe ella…no es como las otras es…no lo se-pauso-me da cariño sin querer hacerlo…-esto ultimo lo susurro  
-te enamoraste Sasuke?  
-no… claro que no  
-yo creo que si  
-hmp  
-y , estas preparado?  
-para que?- le dijo dudoso  
-para compartir a Hinata, ella no siempre será tuya solamente…  
-porque dice compartirla?  
-ahhh-suspiro Kakashi – estas peor que Naruto …algún día cuando estén casados y pasen los meses o años, creo meses…si, ahhh perdón vendrán los hijos y como te pude notar no te gustan para nada los niños pequeños…pero ella, realmente estas preparado?  
-no lo se  
-tienes que pensarlo, aunque no se puede negar que ella es bastante angelical y se….  
-ni se atreva a mencionarlo –le dijo amenazante a Kakashi  
-creo que no solo te gusto su carisma…-rio Kakashi –sabes es mas me preocupa el futuro de ambos  
-por que le preocupa  
-no lo se ustedes son como el agua y el aceite, que pasara si ella nunca te logra amar, y no se olvido de…  
-yo me encargare de que eso no suceda y si se refiere al tema de Naruto el tiempo ayuda al olvido  
- en algunos casos el tiempo es lo peor y la distancia a esa persona incrementa el deseo de verla y amarla con mas fuerza…por años amar a alguien a la lejanía y que el siquiera la notara es mas que suficiente que no importa si la pones bajo 7 candados lo segura amando de tal manera que nunca lo olvidara y será peor alejarla, ahhh y Sai no te preocupa?  
-eso ya no es una amenaza  
-recuerda que no existen los enemigos pequeños así que no lo subestimes  
-hmp, vamos Kurenai lo esta esperando-dijo para comenzar a caminar  
-azuma!- grito Kurenai-Hinata ¡!  
-voy, ven azuma – lo tomo entre sus brazos – te cánsate para la próxima no correremos tan descomunalmente- le sonrió  
-que pasa se canso azuma  
-creo que si Kurenai- sensei, esta dormido en mis brazos- azuma se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de Hinata- es aun mas tierno cuando duerme – dijo sonriendo y sosteniendo a azuma  
-es bello igual a…-interrumpida  
-que les parece si vamos a comer los 4 o los 5 con azuma por supuesto Kurenai- dijo un pelo plateado  
A me agrada la idea-respondió Kurenai- y ustedes que opinan vienen o no?, Hinata  
-m-me gustaría arigato-sonrió falsamente  
-hmp- con las manos en los bolsillos  
-anímate Sasuke, vamos a comer yo invitare alégrate no vas a un entierro – dijo sarcásticamente estas ultimas palabras  
-Es que hai esta el problema, usted nunca invita a comer y ahora de la…..-dijo amargamente  
- por favor seamos buenos y no nos pongamos a discutir además azuma esta durmiendo  
-Hmp  
- Hinata dame a azuma te ves cansada – le sonrió Kurenai  
-no sensei no es molestia  
- como que no, pesa demasiado no yo lo cargo tanto  
-esta bien- pero al momento en que se lo iba a entregar azuma apretó fuertemente Hinata  
-no- susurro el pequeño- no- tomando los cabellos azulinos de Hinata  
-parece que tendrás que llevarlo Hinata  
-Kakashi – le dio un codazo Kurenai- no se por que cada vez que esta contigo hace lo mismo  
-y tampoco me separaría de ella si estuviese así- pensó un azabache  
-no se preocupe sensei yo lo cargo hasta que despierte – le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa  
-y cuanto tiempo duerme un niño como azuma- dijo sarcástico Sasuke  
- Sasuke - le dijo Hinata  
-poco, no te preocupes antes de que lleguemos a comer ya estará pidiendo que jueguen con el, además no aseguro que este dormido siempre hace eso para que Hinata lo lleve- esto ultimo lo susurro  
-hmp  
-bueno vamos, adelante Kurenai para que ellos tengan privacidad creo que necesitan hablar  
-esta bien- le sonrió- nosotros nos adelantaremos ustedes síganos  
-hai- respondió Hinata  
-hmp  
* y así Kakashi y Kurenai se fueron unos metros mas delante de Sasuke y Hinata , caminaron por un largo rato ni Sasuke , ni Hinata se atrevían a decirse nada uno al otro ambos sentían culpa de haberse lastimado , hasta que el le dijo  
-yo….quería antes que…llegara…Kakashi…bueno… …yo te quería- pero fue interrumpido por azuma que hablo  
-Hinata me compras un gobo?- le dijo sonriente el pequeño  
-ya pero donde hay…- y comenzó a mirar en la calle- la señora – es como si Hinata hubiese ignorado completamente lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo- esta bien- Hinata lo puso en el suelo y azuma tomo su mano izquierda- vamos  
- ya calma- y caminaron en dirección a la señora que vendía globos azuma tirando más a Hinata para que se apresurara  
-es como si…me hubiese ignorado- pensó Sasuke  
-ya azuma cual vas a querer?- pregunto Hinata  
- no lo se todos son tan lindos …-sonrió  
-bueno …entonces que te parece este – dijo apuntándole un globo morado  
-no, ese es de niña- hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda  
-pero no te enojes conmigo- le dijo Hinata con voz de tristeza- entonces ahora te comprare 2 – poniéndose ala altura de azuma  
-esta bien y …yo te quiero mucho –la abrazo  
-que lindo es su hijo dama y se nota que usted lo quiere mucho  
-el….-dijo buscando dinero en su bolsillo-tome….  
-yo pago los globos-dijo un azabache  
- no Sasuke yo se los compre, no te preocupes- dijo Hinata tratando de tomar a azuma  
-tome señora, yo lo llevare – y tomo al niño- vamos- le dijo Sasuke  
-parece que su esposo es bastante enojón señorita- le dijo la señora  
-no…no el no es mi marido- le dijo Hinata a la señora algo nerviosa-  
- ahhh ya veo pero parece algo posesivo con usted  
-…-guardo silencio  
-es su prometido  
-como lo supo  
-usted no lo quiere o me equivoco?  
-Hinata- grito Sasuke y se acerco un poco de donde estaba Hinata  
-…-ella agacho la cabeza  
-usted parece muy buena persona como para casarse con un amargado como el joven Uchiha  
-como…  
-tengo muy buen ojo señorita Hyuga y a mi nadie logra engañar soy una vieja muy sabia y adivina por lo demás …le daré un buen consejo y espero lo tome no busque felicidad en un corazón negro, no trate de hallar luz en la oscuridad por que será imposible- hizo una pausa – solo habrá tristeza y dolor en sus vida  
-no …diga esas cosas, yo encontrare la felicidad aunque todos digan que no, la encantarare al lado de ese amargado, enojón, orgulloso y serio hombre le quedo claro- y se marcho donde un Sasuke impresionado por lo que había escuchado  
-wow que fue eso-pensó Sasuke  
-aquí estoy – le toco la espalda-dime nos vamos- dijo algo distante  
-vamos …-dijo algo aturdido nos deben de estar esperando además este niño no deja de patearme  
-….- solo se limito a sonreír  
-de que tanto te ríes  
-nada, es solo que te ves gracioso nada mas  
-hmp  
-pon a azuma en el suelo, ahora que despertó puede caminar, dame la mano azuma  
-ahhh estaba cómodo- dijo en el piso  
-si me das la mano te prometo…-y se agacho y le susurro algo en el oído  
-enserio…..pero lo prometes- dijo exaltado  
-te lo juro  
-esta bien  
-vamos entonces donde esta Kurenai y Kakashi –sensei?-pregunto algo inquieta Hinata  
-entraron a ese restorán –dijo un azabache apuntando un lindo local con muchas flores afuera lugar que la peli azul se le hacia conocido  
-estas s-seguro q-que es a-ahí-dijo apretando la mano del pequeño  
-auu tía me lastimas- dijo algo enojado el pequeño  
-l-lo l-lamento n-no m-me di c-cuenta- dijo moviendo la cabeza  
-vamos que nos deben de estar esperando  
-ah si eso vamos – y así ambos caminaron en dirección al restorán hasta que llegaron a la puerta y Hinata se detuvo en la puerta de este y susurro- no…no-  
-azuma ahí esta tu madre ve con ella , dile que iremos enseguida  
-si- y azuma fue donde se encontraba sentada su madre y Kakashi esperando a que llegasen Sasuke y Hinata  
-mama dice el enojón que ya vienen  
- no le digas así azuma , me oíste  
-entonces ordenemos por ello por el momento no crees  
-si esta bien  
-que sucede- pregunto inquieto Sasuke  
-…-no respondió se encontraba con la mirada gacha y los ojos fijos en la nada solamente absorta en sus pensamientos  
-ahhh- dijo ida  
-que te sucede?- le pregunto enfadado- no me responderás

-es un restorán, un almuerzo que hay de malo  
-…un …restorán  
-si uno común y corriente  
-no.- susurro  
-que quieres decir con…-interrumpido  
-no entraran?- pregunto un peli plateado  
-si íbamos entrando  
-…-Hinata mantenía silencio y con la mirada gacha paso frente de ambos al restorán  
-y ahora que hiciste Sasuke- miro  
-no se esconde…algo  
-todas las mujeres siempre esconden algo, entremos mejor  
*ahí se encontraban lo 5 comiendo , conversando uno que otro tema con respecto a las misiones en algunas ocasiones reían de alguna anécdota que contaba Kurenai ya que Hinata se mantenía callada probando con pocas ganas su bocado y riendo desganadamente, absorta en otro lugar, sola y únicamente pensando en aquel incidente(inner: supéralo tienes a Sasuke. Yue: shhhhh) recordando que aquel lugar que estaba pisando fue el que dio origen a sus desdichas pensando que aquí ayer todo comenzó…hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un mozo que tocaba su hombro.  
-señorita puedo hablar con usted, si no le molesta por supuesto  
-no para nada-dijo sonriéndole-permiso vuelvo enseguida  
-no demores, ya servirán el postre Hinata –le dijo Kurenai  
-volveré lo mas rápido –dijo con su falsa sonrisa  
…unos metros mas lejos pero sin dejar de estar a la vista de nadie con quien se encontraba para que no se viera mal o pensaran erróneamente le dijo el mozo a Hinata  
-usted es la señorita Hyuga cierto –dijo dudoso  
-si yo soy por que  
-esto es de parte de un joven …esta afuera y dice que la conoce, me paso este papel dijo que la ayudaría…o algo no recuerdo el nombre de el tome-extendió el brazo y le paso el papel  
-arigato – Hinata lo leyó y sonrió

_Mi querida musa atrapada…en ese  
Lugar, que sello tu destino,  
Me gustaría hablar contigo te espero afuera….._

SAI

-Sai…-susurro y arrugo el papel y lo mantuvo en su mano –dígale al joven que esta afuera que…

-no sabia que Hinata tuviera algún tipo de relación con los meseros  
-yo tampoco-dijo algo enfadado al ver que este le daba una nota a su prometida y ella luego de leerla sonreía  
-vas a tener que estar atento Sasuke-dijo Kakashi en tono burlón  
-hmp  
-y Hinata se sentó nuevamente en la silla para comerse el postre con una sonrisa que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a arrebatarle ya que se veía hermosa  
-y a que hora es el compromiso-pregunto Kurenai  
-en la noche…-respondió Sasuke  
-mama que es un compromiso  
-bueno un compromiso…es cuando dos personas…en este caso el y ella- apuntando a Sasuke y Hinata –estarán para siempre juntos –lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a ambos  
-ahhh ya entendí, y van a tener hijos- todos quedaron atónitos ante la pregunta del pequeño  
-azuma basta , no lo se ellos sabrán…-respondió Kurenai  
-y por que mi tía se va a casar con el si es enojón  
-basta-dijo Kurenai apuntándolo con el dedo  
Índice  
-pero mama si tu sabes que el pintor era mas divertido, el y la tía siempre me llevaban a jugar  
-silencio, estos niños aprenden cada cosa  
-sai…-susurro Hinata guardo el papel en su bolsillo pero se le cayo sin que se percatar de esto para luego decir –voy a ir al baño permiso- fue al baño y entro  
-cuantos años tienes-pregunto Sasuke  
-4 años  
-para tener tan poca edad eres bastante…  
-Sasuke-dijo Kakashi tratando de calmarlo  
-hmp- y continuaron hablando y comiendo, mientras tanto Hinata pasva casi inadvertida y saliendo del restorán a la calle  
-Hinata –susurro un joven que estaba afuera con sus cuadernos y pinturas- como estas?  
-bien, supongo –dijo desanimada  
-tiene suerte Uchiha ,3 años fuera de casa, para volver y casarse con la chica mas dulce y buena en toda la aldea- le dijo algo melancólico  
-no digas eso Sai…no fue tu culpa  
-Claro que si yo debí salir en tu búsqueda, debí de haber convencido a mis padres que dejasen casarme contigo…yo lo lamento mucho Hinata arruine tu…  
-no…no-dijo tomándole las manos-tu no hiciste nada, no tienes porque sentirte culpable, entiendes  
-por que eres así…  
-…- le miro  
-porque…con cada palabra que dices me siento peor, sabes siento que no solo perdí a mi prometida sino que al gran amor de mi vida  
- Sai….-le susurro  
-tu no lo entiendes pero yo…  
-no lo digas…no hagas que me sienta mas herida de lo que estoy no lo hagas- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sai-por favor no me digas esas cosas  
-esta bien mi bella musa  
-…- Hinata se sonrojo y solo sonrió  
-que es esto- dijo Sasuke cuando miraba al suelo y leyó el papel- Sai- lo arrugo y lo dejo en la mesa, para caminar rápidamente al baño de mujeres donde se suponía que estaba su prometida…pero al entrar con la objeción de los que estaban cerca de allí se dio cuenta que no estaba  
-que es eso Kakashi  
-Sai…-susurro  
-como?  
-toma….-le presto el papel  
-Ahhh-lo leyó y se asombro- que trata de hacer?  
-lo que haría cualquier enamorado  
-convencer…  
-a la no novia  
-que no se case- dijo enojado Kakashi  
-toma te tengo un regalo –le entrego un pergamino  
-para mi?-tomándolo en sus manos  
-ábrelo  
-…..-lo abrió y dijo- esta bellísimo observando el retrato en el que salía ella jugando en el parque con azuma – arigato  
-no es nada, te lo iba regalar el día antes de nuestra boda, pero como eso no sucederá decidí darte una alegría en este día que es algo amargo  
-parezco un libro abierto, reflejo todo lo siento  
-cuando te vi ahí sentada pensé de inmediato lo que cruzaba por tu mente, estabas tan ida que  
-arigato….-dijo interrumpiéndolo para abrazarlo y llorar  
- Hinata…-dijo acariciándole la cabeza-no llores- abrazándola también  
-con que esto era lo que tenias que hacer…ya veo- susurro Sasuke desde la puerta del restorán – tu con que derecho te atreves a mandarle cartas de amor y abrazar a mi prometida.- dijo poniéndose en medio de ambos y separándolos empujando a Hinata atrás de el y esta casi cae…  
-sa -Sasuke-dijo en pocas palabras Hinata helada con la llegada de este aun con lagrimas en sus ojos estas corrían como nunca  
-lamento causarles problemas es mejor que me vaya- dijo marchándose  
-no… -le dijo Hinata que ahora estaba delante de Sasuke-porque dije eso yo no quería decirlo pero salió como un impulso en mis labios-pensó  
-claro que causas problemas o que no te das cuanta que ella es mi prometida  
-por un error – dijo acercándose Sai y Hinata en medio de ambos  
-un beneficioso error-dijo acercándose también a Sai con tono burlón e irónico a la vez  
-….-mantuvieron miradas hasta que Sai hablo-no sabes nada de ella ni siquiera la quieres, solo aceptaste porque sabias que amaba a Naruto y para ti el gran Sasuke Uchiha no podías ser menos que el, querías lo que no podías tener no es así, siempre haz sido igual queriendo lo que no tienes y tratando de obtenerlo acosta de todo , pero sabes te casaras con ella eso esta bien pero solo la harás infeliz, nunca te amara y si lo hace es porque su naturaleza noble la obligara a hacerlo pero nunca ganaras un espacio como el que tengo yo en su corazón , nunca la quisiste ayudar esto es en tu propio beneficio  
-Sasuke….-susurro Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos  
-TU…-dijo agresivo Sasuke y acercándose mas a el y corriendo a Hinata para un lado trato de golpearlo , pero de pronto algo aparto a Sai de su vista su prometida lo había movido empujándolo a otra parte  
-l-lo l-lamento s-Sasuke-le dijo y se acerco a Sai para decirle- es mejor que …te vayas-y este se esfumo  
-que sucede contigo…-le dijo furioso Sasuke  
-n-nada  
-eres mi prometida ya no lo eres de el  
-y-yo…-no respondió nada tenia la cabeza gacha pensando en las palabras de Sai había mencionado anteriormente  
-me dejaste como a un estúpido frente a el…te das cuanta, porque mentiste  
-tu igual…lo hiciste  
-porque lo dices  
-porque…-pauso y dijo...


	6. Chapter 6

Compromiso: capitulo 6 **(1 - 2)**

-porque…-pauso y dijo-porque ….tu no me querías ayudar, si es verdad lo que dijo Sai entonces prefiero ser desterrada antes que un premio que ganaste…por que eso es lo único que soy no,-le miro desafiante- no es así algo que le ganaste a alguien mas, algo que pensaste que tendrías que ganar para superar a tu mejor amigo, pero te equivocas porque el nunca me amo el siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, yo era quien lo perseguía o nunca te percataste de eso y aun así piensas que ganaste ….-pauso- como ganar algo que nunca fue un reto, no quiero ser eso no….-movió la cabeza con los ojos llorosos- además esto nunca…resultara- le miro diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro  
-quien dice eso…  
-TODOS-le grito-dicen que esto es una perdida de tiempo que nunca nos amaremos hasta alguien que no nos conocía me lo dijo…  
-y tu que piensas?- le dijo mirándola fijamente  
-antes pensaba…que a lo mejor t-tu no eras tan malo como todos decían…y no se podíamos llevarnos bien  
-y ahora que opinas de mi  
-no lo se …tu eras calmado, pero me viste con Sai…y parecías no lo se estabas como…no se parecía que lo ibas a matar…o algo así- dijo temerosa  
-si pero ustedes dos estaban cómodos  
-el es mi amigo…-dijo exaltada tratando de defenderse  
-no parecían eso- dijo enfadado con la respuesta de Hinata  
-que….no te entiendo  
-porque  
-sabes cual es la razón del porque no te entiendo…es que no puedo comprender tu comportamiento no entiendo porque te pusiste así de la nada…se supone que tu no me quieres  
-quien dijo eso- le susurro Sasuke  
-yo…todos…no se…yo-empezó nerviosa  
-Hinata…se supone que debo quererte no- y la abrazo, ella al principio no le correspondía, pero luego de unos segundos lo abrazo temerosa pero lo hizo- yo…te quería….-hizo una pausa y Hinata lo interrumpió antes de que terminase de hablar  
-cuando….no te cueste tanto y dejes de lado tu orgullo…el pedirme una disculpa no será algo tan forzado- le dijo aun abrazada a el- Sasuke Uchiha – y se mantuvieron así…por unos minutos  
-ella es la indicada…..-dijo Kakashi a Kurenai  
-no lo se, aun no me convence Sasuke  
-sabrán resolver bien los problemas y yo que dude de que se lograran siquiera querer  
-pero sabes debes admitir que tu pupilo es bastante celoso  
-no lo seria se ella no le diera tantos motivos para serlo  
-entonces Hinata tiene la culpa de que Sai la persiga, he intente hacer que desista del compromiso….no es culpa de ella, además nunca había visto a Sasuke de esa forma  
-si es como….  
-Que cosa?  
-creo que el….aunque no lo quiera admitir ama a tu estudiante  
-y tu te das cuenta ahora jajajajaja-rio Kurenai  
-te percataste desde antes  
-soy mujer se mucho mas de esto que tu- le sonrió  
-pero….  
-como le mira, le habla y su reacción al ver que pueden quitársela, bueno son dos cosas una de ellas es la que te mencione o es muy posesivo  
-creo que las dos-ambos rieron

-que es eso- le dijo Sasuke apuntando el pergamino  
-nada un regalo  
-de Sai  
-si…-susurro  
-puedo….-dijo apuntando  
-por supuesto toma- le paso el pergamino a Sasuke lo abrió y se sorprendió por la belleza de Hinata en el dibujo-esta hermoso-susurro  
-yo le dije lo mismo, creo que se hace tarde es mejor que me vaya a casa a alistarme- le sonrió  
-tienes razón yo le diré a Kurenai y Kakashi  
-esta bien adiós- y le beso la mejilla, le he besado la mejilla sin querer o por dios que me esta pasando….yo no soy así, no soy tan atrevida al contrario de eso, mas bien soy tímida pero hay algo en que me hace a mi cuerpo actuar de manera diferente el provoca un efecto raro en mi…el…revela mi verdadero yo, creo que hemos pasado por bastantes cosas en estos dos días mas de lo que nunca imagine, yo buscando a Naruto para no casarme con mi mejor amigo, para llevarme la sorpresa que padre había planeado retorcidamente en mi contra un complot…camino durante casi 1 y algo lentamente en dirección a mi casa, pensando en las palabras de Sai con respecto a Sasuke, estas dan vuelta por mi cabeza no se por que siento una fuerte opresión en mi pecho cada vez que los recuerdos llegan es como que dictaras una sentencia de muerte en mi vida….pensando en que a lo mejor esto realmente es un grave error…pero…tanto caminar mis ojos se abren de par en par al ver que mi casa entran y salen personas…pero que esta pasando aquí? Cuando veo de la casa sale mi pequeña hermana que le habla a uno de los hombres que entraban a mi casa, me acerco rápidamente a ella para preguntarle que esta pasando aquí….  
-h-hanabi- le grite alzando una mano al aire  
-hermana-dijo mi hermanita acercándose velozmente donde me encontraba yo- por fin llegas, llevas horas esperándote  
-p-porque l-lo dices – le pregunte dudosa  
-Hinata hoy te comprometes- dijo exaltada  
-si lo se- dije en un susurro algo triste  
-hermana, se que el no es lo que tu esperabas para pasar el resto de tu vida pero…gracias el a hablaron padre no te desterraran – dijo caminando con su hermana a un lado – además debes admitir que esta bastante lindo, pon lo adentro eso- dijo lo ultimo ordenando a un hombre que llevaba unas bandejas con comida para adentro de la casa .  
.- Hanabi  
-Dime hermana  
-Para que es todo eso ?- dijo dudosa a su acompañante  
-Para que más va a ser  
- …. Quedo dudosa  
- para tu compromiso  
-ahhh –(caída estilo anime ) – peo esto parece comida para un ejercito  
-papa no esmero en gastos …. Aunque lo oí decir que tu novio deberá pagar la fiesta de la boda  
- pero … si el clan es pequeño  
-ummm-dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo  
-hanabi…..  
-yo no se nada  
-hanabi-dijo una Hinata algo preocupada  
-no fue mi idea, papa dijo que como era la unión entre el clan Uchiha y el Hyuga unos de los mas poderosos en toda konoha la fiesta de compromiso seria una ceremonia…un poco mas…..  
-que para toda konoha  
-no..Solo para tus amigos, algunos senseis conocidos y la Hokage nada más  
-como lo dices así…con el compromiso que tuve con…  
-si hermana fue algo mas privado pero esta no es cualquier unión recuérdalo…te estas casando con….  
-con uno de los chicos más apuestos o mejor dichos con el mejor partido que a papa se le pasó por la mente-dijo hablándole de frete a su hermana  
-Hinata….-dijo su hermana  
-basta estoy harta de esto…no soy algo que el clan pueda unir con otro ver el resultado, que acaso no puedo ser libre de poder decidir con quien o no me caso…-pero fue interrumpida  
-creo que la segunda cosa estuvo mejor …esta es la mejor alianza para el clan y con respecto a lo primero que dijiste te daría mi opinión pero no puedo sonaría algo raro y lo ultimo jamás fuiste libre, desde tu nacimiento estuviste atada a las reglas de este clan para cumplirlas Hinata –dijo severamente un hombre con ojos iguales a los de Hinata  
-p-padre….-dijo algo nerviosa volteando a verlo  
-sube a vestirte ya es tarde , los invitados llegaran en 1 o2 horas mas tienes que estar lista para recibirlos –dijo fríamente a su hija  
-s-si p-padre- hizo un reverencia y se marcho  
- yo le ayudare – agrego la pequeña hanabi (bueno aunque ya no es tan peque)  
-es lo mejor o si no demorar el doble  
-como digas padre, permiso- y se dirigió hacia donde caminaba su hermana , lento pero algo distraída – no estés triste….yo te ayudare , además vi tu kimono y es uno de los mas lindos que haya en la tierra- le sonrió  
-kimono?- agrego sorprendida  
-si con que crees que estarás vestida con pantalón acaso- le dijo irónica  
-esta bien vamos….-caminaron por la mansión de los Hyuga, hasta llegar a la escalera subieron ambas aunque la menor pareciera un poco mas emocionada con todo esto que la misma novia  
-vamos hermana que entre mas te demores….menos tiempo tendrás para alistarte para tu novio…-le sonrió pervertida mente cosa que no gusto mucho a la mayor  
-no digas esas cosas…..-dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación para que entraran  
-voltea…..- le dijo exaltada la pecunia hanabi-bueno cúbrete los ojos mejor por favor- mientras corría al ropero  
-ya…..-grito Hinata desde donde estaba  
-un momento- le dijo hanabi –ahora si puedes descubrirte los ojos-mientras le mostraba un hermoso kimono lila con bordados inferiores de flores y algunas mariposas todo muy pequeño y delicado un listón blanco para atarlo  
-es …es…hermoso…yo….no….-decía algo sorprendida  
-claro que puedes, es tuyo tienes que usarlo  
-pero quien…..  
-no lo se cuando vine a tu habitación estaba en la cama en una caja…..y no pude….lo lamento era un regalo para ti…pero no me aguante  
-no importa- le susurro ya que su hermana sabia que la mayor no le gritaría pero quizás se podría molestar  
-pero ….tenia una tarjeta, Eso si no lo abrí estaba encima de la caja, toma….-se la dio  
-….-comenzó a leer-Hinata, lamento lo de tus muñecas por segunda vez, quizá no me atreva a decírtelo personalmente, espero y te agrade el regalo. Tu prometido-cuando leyó la ultima parte de la carta se sonrojo de solo imaginar a Sasuke escribiendo y sonrió- Sasuke –susurro para si misma  
-que dijiste  
-n-nada – se sonrojo  
-entonces aperémonos ya atardecerá y los invitados no tardaran en llegar- la jalo en dirección l baño- te bañas no tardes mucho….no creo que tu prometido tenga el don de la paciencia-sonrió al decir estas ultimas palabras  
-hanabi…tu no le conoces el si es …una buena persona-le dijo ya Hinata dentro del baño  
-si, si como digas y orochimaru era un santo-rio…dentro de media hora después-¡!HINATA SAL O ENTRO POR TI ¡!-grito hanabi sentada en la cama moviendo los pies para todos lados frenéticamente  
-voy, voy –dijo calmadamente mientras salía lentamente del baño  
-ya ven aquí- la tomo del brazo- como puedes demorar tanto en un simple baño , bueno no es un simple baño es para Sasuke- dijo haciendo una cara de amor  
-hanabi – le susurro  
-si ya lo se –agacho la cabeza  
-se que no era tu intención-la miro maternamente  
-yo….  
-no importa ven-camino mientras un ademan con su mano a hanabi para que la siguiera-quieres ayudar a esta loca hermana tuya- le sonrió  
-claro….es l que he estado esperando desde cuando converse con Sasuke….yo ya te veía….-pero fue interrumpida por Hinata  
-cundo hablaste con el ¿?-le miro  
-yo no debí decir eso…..  
-cuando?  
-yo….  
-hanabi  
-hoy en la mañana, estaba en el parque caminando…..yo le dije ….hermana promete que no te enfadaras conmigo  
-porque?  
-lo que sucede es que ….yo le roge a Sasuke que te ayudara….era la única manera de que tu te salvaras….  
-…-guardo silencio  
-te lo juro yo solo lo hice porque no quería que te fueras o murieras….-le susurro esto ultimo  
-ya …..Nada importa-agacho la mirada camino en dirección a la cama tomo su kimono entre sus dedos sintió lo suave que era la tela de adentro y lo femenino que eran cada uno de sus detalles se quito la toalla y se puso ropa interior para comenzar a poner cada uno de las partes de este – me ayudaras – le sonrió a su hermana  
-por supuesto- le correspondo la sonrisa- te quedara mas que hermoso….será maravilloso verlo puesto en ti, pero será mejor que nos apuremos ya que tienes que recibí a los invitados con tu prometido  
-si, lose – así ambas comenzaron a realizar la ardua tarea que era vestir un kimono….primero colocar una túnica blanca y otra mas , luego colocar la otra parte que era la mas hermosa de color morado claro con bordados-es….  
-hermoso, no te quedes así o no termina rasemos a tiempo- le dijo su Hermana –además el debe de estar impaciente  
-cuanto queda para terminar de ponerlo- le dijo algo preocupada  
-solo que te haga un hermoso peinado y ajustar el listón y así todo estar listo  
-ufff-suspiro- que me hare en el cabello?  
-creo que seria conveniente algo fuera de lo común o lo que llevas normalmente  
-como que podría ser señorita estilista  
-no se un moño entero, y las puntas risadas o algo así  
-creo que me conformo con un medio moño y si quieres me risas las puntas  
-mmmmmm….no esta tan llamativo peo en ti quedara hermoso- le sonrió-donde tienes un cole o pinzas  
- he guardado esto durante mucho tiempo esperando la ocasión especial para usarlo-camino en dirección as u tocador abrió uno de los cajones y saco una pequeña caja- esto me lo dio mama antes de morir – le enseño un hermoso pinche con caída de flores blancas y moradas ( muy estilo japonés)- lo guarde hasta cuando pensé que fuese necesario usarlo  
-es hermoso y quedara de maravilla en tu cabello ahora tomare solo un lado para que luzca mas ….no te ofendas pero lo del medio moño es una idea bastante aburrida  
-deberías de habérmelo dicho entonces no crees  
-puedo saber porque no lo usaste en tu otro compromiso?  
-porque…..-pero fueron interrumpidas por un muchacho que entraba algo alterado a la habitación  
-se puede saber cuando pensabas contarme que te casas  
-niisan-susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza  
-respóndeme….sino me es porque Tenten me lo conto nunca me hubiera enterando por tu parte- le dijo mas enfadado-crees que es correcto casarate con el …crees que haces bien?  
-Neji…..-le dijo hanabi al ver como su hermana temblaba  
-tu no te metas en este asunto….no sabes que es lo correcto….  
-ahhh entonces t u si  
-claro  
-creo que no, según tu lo correcto seria que mi hermana fuese desterrada le quitaran todo, quedara en la calle y muriese….CREES QUE ESO ES LO CORRECTO- le grito esto ultimo  
-no será feliz…..-dijo esto Neji en voz baja  
- comprendo tu preocupación….pero en este momento Sasuke es la mejor opción para ella-añadió hanabi  
-…..-Hinata se sentó en la cama y se toco la frente  
-hermana que pasa- dijo hanabi acercándose rápidamente a Hinata  
-n-nada …..Es solo q-que me duele un p-poco la cabeza- dijo aun con su mano en la cabeza  
-siempre es lo mismo Hinata deberías ir a visitar al doctor  
-no-no se preocupen se me pasara en un momento  
-te peinare para que no nos retrasemos mas  
-si eso estaría bien ya que creo que Uchiha llego cuando subía la escalera- dijo algo molesto  
-ven hermana siéntate aquí – la sentó frente al espejo de su hermana y le coloco el pinche al lado izquierdo se veía realmente hermoso además de que combinaba perfecto con el kimono-espectacular…..soy un genio  
-Hinata-sama quedo…..hermosa, esta segura?  
-de que ¿?  
-casarse con el Uchiha- le miro atento  
-si, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana- creo que debería bajar se hace tarde  
-mira el reloj son casi las 8:00, ya comenzaron a llegar los invitados , baja hermana nosotros nos alistaremos, no Neji?  
-si , como digas  
-bueno los espero abajo entonces- y salió de la habitación  
-tu y tus escándalos no se como y te soporta Tenten – le golpeo el hombro  
-porque no eres por alguna vez en tu vida un poco mas femenina  
-no cambies de tema- con un leve sonrojo- que querías lograr con esas preguntas ….que mi hermana volviera a llorar ya basatnate ha tenido hoy para que mas encima su pro pia familia venga y la cuestione  
-esa no era mi intención  
-Entonces cual?  
-no, lo se ….quiza que me diera una respuesta  
-si como no  
-aich- fanfarroneo  
-mejor vamos avestirnos y trata de no ser tan descortes despiues de todo…este es el compromiso de nuetra hermana – le miro atenta a que respondiera pero nada solo camino a la puerta y se detuvo y le dijo antes de salir  
-nuestra…hermana- y salió de la habitación  
-si neji nuestra …hermana…-susurro

-cuanto demora en ponerse un simple vestido (como el le llamaba)-penso sentado en un sofá  
-e-estoy l-lista – le miro y sonrio , Sasuke por su parete al oir tal voz que era una melodía para sus oídos giro su cabeza para poder ver a la dueña de tan melodiosa voz , pero cuando la vio se llevo la grata sorpresa sde que su prometida lucia el hermoso kimono que el había comprado para ella, se veía tan radiante con el , que la observo detenidamenet hasata llegar a su rostro el cual se encontraba sonrojado por la cautivante mirada que el moreno deposito en ella, hasata que fue distraído de sus pensares por la chica que se encontraba habalandole  
-s-sasuke-kun-le susurro-p-pasa a-algo  
-ahh-sacudio la cabez para decirle- por que preguntas  
-es solo q-que me m-mirabas r-raro- se sonrojo  
-que acaso no puedo- se acerco rápidamente para quedar en frente de ella – mirar a mi prometida- le dijo mientras pasaba su mano en la mejilla de la chica  
-u-uchiha-san – mientras esta movia su rostro para que este no lo tocase  
-deberas acostumbrarte ….despues de todo somos novios- dijo alejándose un poco de ella  
-lo se –agacho la cabeza  
-entonces debemos actuar como tales  
-eso es lo correcto- dijo acercándose a el  
-deberiamos ir a la puerta a …..-hizo una pausa-esperar a los invitados  
-…-solo asintió con la cabeza y camino atrasa de el con la vista perdida en algún sitio que la hiciese feliz  
-entonces que…esperamos a que se decidan a venir – dijo algo enojado ya que no era de las personas que le encantara compartir con otras, mas bien prar el era una molestia  
-cuando lo escuche no lo creía…..pero dije ver para creer y es verdad, asi que te ganasate el premio mayor ehh ….HINATA-dijo la mujer con algo de rencor en sus palabras….  
-y-yo…

-no respondas se que eres demasiado inútil para hacerlo-le dijo con ironia-NO…..puedo creer que el ultimo de los Uchiha el gran Sasuke se vaya a casar con tan poca cosa, es algo que realmente no entiendo, aunque si te hibas a casar por lo menos una invitacion no lo crees es lo minimo  
-como lo hiba a hacer  
-mira facil,….se escribe en un papel, luego….  
-entendi Karin, pero porque estas aquí?- le pregunto con enfado  
-simple vengo a ver como arruinas tu vida casandote con esa cosa que tienes alado – dijo acercandose a sasuke y poniendo su dedo sobre el- porque me cambiaste por esto, yo soy mejor que ella y eso lo sabes de sobra  
-basta Karin….-dijo sasuke apretando los dientes  
-o que no le has contado a tu noviesita – dijo algo saracastica  
-Sai…-pronuncio débilmente Hianata soltando el brazo de Sasuke y caminado en direccion por donde venia el pintor  
-musa te ves realmente encantadora con ese kimono – le sonrio  
-vinste al compromiso?- le dijo algo triste  
-no, me invitaron pero decidi que no era lo correcto  
-ah  
-pero…..mañana nos podemos ver  
-si….como quieras podemos salir a pintar, como antes- le sonrio  
-me encantaria que posaras para mi nuevamente como la ultima vez- le continuo sonriendo  
-e-esta b-bien  
-veo que tu novia se fue que mal educada y confiada es….no, no, no eso no se hace – decia mientras movia su dedo  
-que rayos-cambiaba su eje de serio a uno de enojo  
-no me digas que estas celoso…..-con voz de insinuación y malicia  
-hmp…yo….celoso  
-deberias ver tu cara….jajajaa- se burlo de el  
-hmp  
-apuesto el….aunque se parece un poco a ti, pero con una extraña sonrisa, aunque aun asi es sensual-rio  
-que hace aquí- penso  
-mudo….  
-bueno mi querida musa sera mejor que me vaya ya que tu prometido se esta acercando algo enfurecido, nos vemos- le beso la mejilla y se hizo humo  
-adios Sai…-susurro mientras se tocaba la mejilla que le habia besado el pintor  
-a que vino  
-S-Sasuke- dijo volteandose rapidamente a el- y-yo….  
-que hacia aquí…  
-n-nada…  
-como nada los vi conversar eso no es nada…crees que se ve muy bien que la novia hable con su ex prometido…me quieres dejar mal frente a todos, eso quieres  
-e-esa…no e-es mi i-intencion….g-gomen  
-hmp  
-y t-tu amiga…y-ya se f-fue?  
-tenia cosas que hacer  
-ah- dijo agacahndo la mirada-supongo que….  
-no supongas nada ella no era nada mio…solo una acompañante nada serio-dijo caminando nuevamente junto a Hinata a la entrada  
-wow como habla de sus novias es algo…frio pero como me sorprendo el es asi…-penso Hinata  
-formo parte de mi otro equipo…antes de regresar a Konoha, vivi varios años con ellos antes de volver  
-tuviste algo con ella?  
-a que viene la pregunta  
-es…q-que….se notaba algo molesta…que digamos  
-supongo…  
-…..-hubo un largo silencio entre los dos hasta que Hinata le dijo a Sasuke  
-Sasuke estas seguro- le pregunto ella mientras lo miraba  
-porque me lo preguntas  
-es solo que…te arruinaras conmigo, tu futuro…deberias dejar que yo me undiera sola tu…  
-si yo me ofreci voluntariamente no es porque te tenga lastima solamente, queda claro  
-pero…  
-si sigues con peros creo que al final me terminaras convenciendo de que decista del compromiso – le dijo en tono de advertencia  
-Sakura-decia mientras susurraba y a la vez sonreia  
-mis felicidades a ambos – dijo mientras entraba a la mansion  
-veo que el rumor era cierto- dijo una rubia acompañada de una mujer y un cerdito – pero como la luz puede juntarse con la obscuridad, raro aunque algo hermoso puede nacer algo hermoso de ello  
-hokage-sama – dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia  
-vieja….eras de los pocos que faltaban, crei que ya no podias llegar por la edad me refiero- esboso una sonrisa  
-Sasuke- le susurro Hinata  
-no importa Hinata no te preocupes, ademas tendras que soportar a este Uchiha para siempre….bueno aunque aquí el afortunado es el por encontrar a alguien tan paciente como la chica que tienes al lado, no creo que nadie te hubiese aguantado un dia con lo amoroso que resultaste ser, todas te perseguían por tu atractivo pero pocas o ninguna veia al verdadero….amargado-le sonrio- felicidades….Sasuke Uchiha  
-bruja- susurro este  
-Hinata te ves realmente se….-pero kutenai lo callo  
-bella eso quizo decir no es asi Kakashi- le dijo con eje de enojo, mientras Sasuke le miraba del mismi modo- mis felicitaciones –y pasaron  
-Sasuke, Sasuke-le susurraba ella algo desesperada  
-ah  
-Sasuke me estas….-cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta tenia su mano apretando fuertemente el brazo de su prometida  
-yo….  
-teme y hasta que por fin alguien te soporta y acepta ser tu novia, pobre de Hinata – decia mientras la miraba con cara de lastima y esta se sonrojaba y agachaba su cabeza, sonriendo por lo bajo – bueno mejor los dejo creo que Sakura no le gusta que la hagan esperar, felicidades teme y mi mayor pesame a ti Hina-chan – decia mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y esta se sonrojaba  
-siempre te pondras asi cuando lo veas – le dijo Sasuke enojado  
-y-yo….. – bajo la mirada  
-hmp  
-Sasuke no te pongas de esa manera – le dijo tiernamente Hinata  
-y como quieres que este….se supone que eres mi prometida, no de el – le miro enojado  
-Sasuke…..-le miro asustada y confundida  
-porque no vas y dices que me odias, me aborreces y que soy lo peor, tu peor error… anda corre cuentaselo a todo el mundo, haber si con eso….  
-que pasa aquí…-pregunto alarmada la niña de ojos iguales a los de la novia  
-nada….  
-hermana?  
-no te preocupes Hanabi no es nada  
-ahh si como no…-hizo una pausa y continuo- bueno padre manda a decir que ya pueden entrar esta todo listo…  
-si…-contestaron ambos  
-entramos?- le miro dudoso mientras le ofrecia nuevamente el brazo a la chica que tenia a su lado  
-v-vamos- y se aferro al brazo de su prometido  
+ caminaron ambos Sasuke y Hinata por un pasillo que daba al jardin donde se encontraban los invitados todos dispersos por este unos conversando con otros y simplemente otros mirando a ningun sitio en especial solo esperando la llegada de la pareja, se podria decir que las personas estaban muy emocionadas ya que no hay nadie que le cayera en la cabeza esta rar union entre dos personas tan diferentes como lo eran ellos, cuando aparecieron por ese pasillo Hinata tomada del brazo de su novio observando a los presentes con su peculiar sonrojo y a su padre que se encontrabacon un hombre en una mesa parados esperando a que estos se acercaran para sellar la union de ambos, por el otro lado podian ver a un peliazul de ojos como la noche misma, con la mirada perdida en el frente sin observar a nadie a su paso simplemente sabia cuel era su destino aquella mesa en la que estaba el padre de ella con un acompañante que de seguro era el juez…  
-lista?- pregunto a su prometida  
-si…- susurro solo para que escuchara su novio  
-despues de esto no hay vuelta atrás, realmente estas segura?-  
-que ahora haras que yo desista- le sorio- estoy….segura, contigo pasare el resto de mi vida – dijo esto ultimo agachando la cabeza y aun aferrada al brazo de su prometido – ademas se supone que te…- pero no termino porque ya habian llegado a la mesa donde firmarian el acuerdo de su compromiso entre el clan Uchiha y el Hyuga  
-como todos sabran estamos reunidos aquí por una simple razon la union entre las familias Uchiha y Hyuga por medio de estos dos jóvenes, de los cuales uno de ellos es mi primogenita Hinata, la cual al unirse a este joven haran de sus vidas lo mas conveniente que ellos determinen…- miro a ambos que se encontraban enfrente de el – bueno entonces procedamos a la union…..  
-a todos los presentes buenas noches…nos encontramos reunidos aquí dia 22 de octubre para unir a esta pareja momentanea y simbólicamente en este papel, para determinar el compromisoentre el joven Uchiha Sasuke y la señorita Hyuga Hinata, porfavor pongase uno a cada lado- ambos se colocaron a un lado del hombre de cabellos negros y ojos cafes oscuros de edad ya avanzada, de voz muy profunda y con un semblante algo calmado – deban saber que comprometerse es como estar casi casados, nunca olviden el respetarse – a lo que Sasuke miro a Hinata que ponia su mano sobre la otra como ocultando algo – y quererse sobre todas las cosas , habran momentos duros en el camino, pero no dejen que les impida lograr su felicidad – tomo la mano de cada uno y las junto para que se dieran la mano mutuamente a lo que ambos se avergonzaron – he aquí el nuevo clan Uchiha – y Hinata levanto la cabeza rapidamente algo sonrojada – como sabran la señorita al casarse debera abandonar su clan y sus responsabilidades como lider de este, para adoptar el apellido de su esposo y trasladarse a lo que sera su nuevo hogar, a continuación firmaran el acuerdo pre-nupcial en el cual esta escrita cada una de las palabras que he dicho, bueno quien firmara primero – dijo para que ambos soltaran sus manos …..- creo que las damas primero….  
-….- trato de fingir que todo estaba bien y que aquí no pasaba nada y que todo era como ella siempre lo soño  
- y señorita firmara?- le dijo el hombre sacandola de sus pensamientos, para que ella mirara a su prometdido el cual pareciese que con la misma mirada le preguntara lo mismo  
-s-si- logro articular  
-bueno entonces no haga esperar tanto – dijo con voz de enfado y pasandole el lapiz para que firmara en una linea en la parte inferior del papel que se encontraba en la mesa  
-…-suspiro tomo el lapiz y firmo lentamente el papel  
-sigue usted – dijo pasandole el lapiz  
-eso es mas que obvio  
-que carácter- penso el juez  
-…..-leyo la primera parte del texto para luego firmar en una linea junta a la de su novia, mas abajo venian otras dos lineas para que firmaran los padres de los comprometidos  
-ahora el padre de la señorita Hyuga….debe firmar aquí- dijo apuntandole una linea  
-aquí  
-si ahí  
-…..-firmo y dejo el boligrafo en la mesa  
-ahora su…..padre- susurro mirando con algo de lastima  
-yo sere el apoderado del joven Uchiha….ademas soy lo mas cercano que tiene a un adulto – sonrio el peliplateado  
-Kakashi….tu seras el apoderado del joven- dijo algo extraño  
-que acaso no puedo serlo  
-no claro que no es solo que….  
-bueno donde hay que firmar para que Sasuke amanesca con una sonrisa ahora en las mañanas….-y algunos rieron y el afectado solo se limito a mirar con enfado  
-aquí  
-esta bien – y firmo  
-bueno todo esta hecho estos dos jóvenes civilmente estan comprometidos solo falta reigiosamente, pero eso tardara un poco, les deseo la mejor de las suertes y disfruten cada momento con el otro porque se eligieron mutuamente para amarse todos los dias- miro a cada uno  
-bueno entonces ahora a celebrar – dijo el padre de Hinata alzando su copa y ordenando  
con la otra mano sonar la musica a tocar para armonisar el hambiente ….-por los novios- dijo campante y con su diabolica sonrisa- SALUD – todos inclusive los novios alzaron una copa en el aire y brindaron junto con los invitados presentes, se comenzaron a acercar para felicitar a los comprometidos….  
-entonces pueden pasar a sentarse a los mesas para cenar junto a nosotros, ustedes vengan sientensen en aquella mesa es la principal asi es que esta demás decir que ustedes van ahí- susurro a los prometidos  
-hmp – dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de Hinata, para caminar en dirección a la mesa, donde estaría ubicados ellos el padre de la novia, su hermana, kakashi y kurenai- sensei  
-…..-mantuvieron ambos el silencio hasta llegar a la mesa que había designado el padre de la chica, al momento en que ella toco la silla Sasuke ya había puesto ambas manos para que esta se sentara, cuando ya sentada sonojada por el acto que realizo el chico.  
-muchas felicidades-decia kurenai nuevamente a los prometidos-les deseo lo mejor-sonrio mientras tomaba asiento junto a un peliplateado  
-demi parte lo mismo- dijo serio sentándose  
-¡hermana! Y tu…, espero que les haya gustado como todo quedo yo con ayuda de ino hicimos algunos arreglos…-sonrio cuando dijo esto ultimo  
-hija siéntate no seas tan arrebatada….no queremos que la gente hable mal de la próxima heredera del clan Hyuga – dijo esto ultimo mirando con desprecio a Hinata y hablando con veneno en cada una de sus palabras-tomemos asiento- luego de esto los presentes comenzaron a cenar no había palabra entre ellos salvo una que otra pregunta que afloraba  
-y donde vivirán?  
-no lo se- respondió Sasuke  
-deberias comenzar a pensar donde llevaras a vivir a tu futura esposa luego de la boda, poruqe como sabras…-pero fue interrumpido  
-si,si lo se muy bien, no tiene para que mencionarlo, además creo que Hinata se acostumbrara viviendo en el clan Uchiha como hogar- miro con desprecio a lord Hiashi que se encontraba sentado en la esquina junto al puesto de Hinata  
-como …..mi hermana se ira a vivir a ese horrendo lugar…?-reacciono alterada Hanabi  
-es su deber como esposa tiene que vivir en el clan de su marido….en este caso los territorios Uchiha- agrego el padre..  
-es..estaba deliciosa la comida-dijo hanabi triste  
-si…  
-porque no bailan?-pregunto el padre de la novia a kakashi y kurenai mientras esta le miraba de reojo  
-le gustaría baila..?- a lo que kurenai solo sonrio – eso puede tomarse como un si – dijo para luego tomar su mano  
-tengo un asunto pendiente..permiso-dijo el padre mientras se levantaba de la mesa  
-yo…bueno…etto…-dijo sonriéndole a un joven de otra mesa –permiso….-y camino en dirección donde este se encontraba y ambos fueron a bailar  
-parece que a todos les gusta el baile….-dijo esta sin titubiar en ninguna de sus palabras  
-encuentro que es algo aburrido- dijo fríamente a la chica mientras esta agachaba la cabeza- pero se puede poner interesante dependiendo con quien se baile- le dio una sonrisa estilo Sasuke(inner: amo esas sonrisas yo: shhh) mientras Hinata levantaba le cabeza para mirar a quien tenia a su lado  
-cambio…..susurro este  
-ahhh  
-la música….qquiere…..bailar?-dijo mirando a otro lugar  
-me…e-encantaria-dijo dándole su mano para que este la tomara y le sacara a bailar…..  
-vamos- agrago tomando suavemente la mano de la chica para ganarse en la pista de baile casi al centro  
-….-no sabia que a Sasuke le gustara este tipo de música , aunque no es algo que me desagrade simplemente me ruboriza el solo pensar en bailar con el, además es una canción romantica(yue: la que les guste a ustedes no soy buena con las canciones romanticas…kuek ) no, no , no pienses asi….cuando se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la mano de Sasuke tomaba lentamente su cintura y la atraía letamente hacia el, mientras esta sin oponer resistencia caia a las manos de este para apoyar susu manos en Sasuke y asi ambos pudieran estar abrazados, y asi fue ambos se aferraron mas apegándose lo quue mas podía uno del otro, Hinata apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometido y este su mentón por un momento para luego bajar su cabeza y ponerla en el cuello de la chica, esta podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke lenta y suave lo cual, de algún modo enloquecía a su mente, hasta que este le susurro lentamente en el oído  
-tu seras mia- a lo que Hinata le miro con asombro y sonrojada , ambas miradas se toparon y asi la chica en un intento de que este no viera su tal sonrojo desvio la mirada, pero obviamente este gesto no paso inadvertido ante el Uchiha el cual tomo el mentón de la joven he hizo que esta le mirase y le regalara una espontanea sonrisa…..este prosiguió con lo suyo y apegando mmas a la chica que por unos instantes se había distanciado de el, dándole a ella una sonrisa(made Uchiha jajaja) y tomandole el mentón de esta la acerco a el, susu rostros y respiraciones se juntaron el podía notar el nerviosismo de su prometida por como cada vez que este se accecaba mas a ella esta respiraba mas agitada…cuando Sasuke logro tener lo que quería, los labios de su novia entre los suyos ese era su objetivo principal y luego de unos instantes cumplió con su cometido, ahí se encontraban ambos en el centro de la pista de baile besabdose amenamente y sin importar que los demás vieran aquella escena de amor mas por parte de el moreno quien mantenía a su novia tan apegada a el como si no quisiese que nadie se le acercara o simplemente algunos pensaban que era "bastante" cariñoso con ella, ahora las sospechas para muxos quedaron aclaradas, algunos pensaban que era una unión por conveniencia de clanes….y que de ninguno se veía una pisca de amor por el otro….  
-te la…tenias b-bien g-guardada….teme-dijo acercándose a ambos mientras Sakura se quedaba atrás mirando con atención cada movimiento del rubio-…pero esta bien total !hip! –solto hipo- es…alguien !hip! …..-nuevamente pareciese que se le paso la mano con el sake- realmente…..hermosa-dijo mirándola y tocando su rostro, mientras Sasuke solo apretaba los puños y….


End file.
